Innocence Revolution
by natcat5
Summary: Everyone has written off the Innocence simply as the weapons of the Exorcists, the servants of the Vatican. But what secrets do these 'Crystals of God' hold? What if there is more to them than everyone thinks?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm being stupid again and starting a new story. **

**But you see, I loooooove the idea for this story, and I wanted to publish it quickly because so far I haven't read any fanfics with this plotline, so I thought it would be sorta cool if I was the first, and I didn't want anyone to beat me to it! So, yeah, I posted first chappie. **

**It's kinda rushed and messy and not my best work, but I was in such a hurry to post it, lol. **

**Anyhoo, enjoy! And leave a review at the end! **

***Disclaimer **

**Do not own . Wish I did. Would glomp Lavi nonstop. **

**The Innocence Revolution**

_Chapter One_

Lenalee hit the wall with a sickening thud.

Lavi didn't see it, he only heard it. Heard the sound beautiful exorcist hitting the wall of the stone church. Heard the sound of her bones cracking and splintering. Heard the soft thump her body made as it hit the ground.

Heard Allen scream out her name.

Lavi gritted his teeth and blinked the blood out of his eyes, standing up and lifting his shaking hands. His Innocence had reverted back to two red bracelets around his wrists; he'd exhausted it long ago, when they'd fought the first Level 4.

The four exorcists, Lavi, Allen, Kanda, and Lenalee, had already been tired from trapsaising all over the outskirts of Moscow, looking for a pond that was rumoured to temporarily grant the power of flight to whoever bathed in it (a sure claim to Innocence), when they had run into a horde of Level 2 Akuma, plus a Level 4. The Level 2s had gone down easily through the combined powers of the four exorcists, and soon only the Level 4 was left.

Like all Level 4s, this one was disgusting, sadistic, and impossible to kill. Even with _four _powerful Exorcists-three of which having already defeated a Level 4 or two-the Akuma was a deadly opponent. It was probably because, unlike the other battles with Level 4s, the Exorcists were facing it in a wide, open area in the middle of nowhere. The only buildings and obstructions around being a small stone church, where the pond was supposed to be located.

The church was now missing its roof, with one wall obliterated.

The Level 4 had pounded them relentlessly. Lenalee had been knocked out, Lavi had been trapped under stones that had fallen from the church, and Kanda and Allen, beaten and exhausted, had had to face the Akuma alone.

Then they too, had been thrown, senseless, to the ground.

It seemed all hope was lost.

Lavi looked down at the red bracelets, blinking his eye slowly. What had happened then was still a clear, burning memory in his mind. Something that he wasn't sure he should be proud of or be deeply regretting.....

_**Flashback**_

_The sound was fading in and out around him....black spots danced in front of his eyes.... _

_To the side, he could see Lenalee crumpled in the snow....her hair, now well past her shoulders, fanning out around her, ringed by red...._

_Allen was down, almost invisible in the snow...if not for the dark red splashes on his body..._

_He could hear the sounds of Kanda....no....Kanda had fallen....a black, bloody speck on the ground.....now no one was....no, wait, Allen had gotten up....now only Allen was fighting...Allen was alone...._

_No....Lenalee, Lenalee was back on her feet. She had invocated her innocence again.....as she flew up into the air, blood fell like a red shower from her body...._

_Now Kanda was up, Lavi couldn't hear him, or see his lips moving, but he knew Kanda was cursing, cursing as he drew Mugen and leapt back into the fight....._

_Why? Why couldn't he do that? Why couldn't Lavi find the strength to get up...to fight....to fight for...._

_His friends? _

_But he was a Bookman, and Bookmen didn't have friends, they didn't have _hearts. _They _couldn't.

_But what about now? _

_When his not-friends were in danger?_

_What was he supposed to do?_

_He had tried so hard....all this time....pretending......_

_But what was he pretending? _

_Was he pretending that he had a heart? And cared about what was going around him? _

_Or was he pretending that he _didn't?

_He was a Bookman, only with the Order to record the hidden war....all the people he met....they were just ink on paper......_

_Lavi gritted his teeth as he heard Allen scream out in anguish. _

_There just ink on paper.....I don't care......_

_Lenalee fell from the air like a butterfly that had just had its wings shot out by a sniper. _

_I...I don't care! I don't! _

_They're.....they're just....they're just.....MY FRIENDS! _

_Lavi struggled up, pushing the rocks off of him as he closed his eyes and gritted his teeth in pain. _

_I have to help them! I have to help them! I HAVE TO HELP MY FRIENDS! _

_I WON'T LET THEM JUST BE INK ON PAPER!_

_Lavi's eyes snapped open wide, and he hissed in pain as his hammer shattered in his hands, the Innocence fragments burrowing deep into his skin. Blood oozed out from a dozen deep cuts all around his wrists, and ran down into the snow. Blood flowed for a few seconds, and then stopped, leaving tiny cross-shaped lacerations on Lavi's wrists. Then, the blood began bubbling, and it flew up to encircle each of Lavi's wrists, creating perfect, blood-red bracelets. _

_Lavi blinked slowly as he looked at them, and then his eye narrowed. He grunted as he pushed the heavy stones off of his body, and stood up shakily, calling out in a loud, clear voice: _

"_Innocence! Invocate!" _

_Lavi gritted his teeth as the bracelets expanded and clamped onto his wrists tightly. The bracelets were now formed of two thick bars, with five elemental signs trapped between; ten signs between the two bracelets. _

_Lavi looked at the bracelets, confusion written all over his face. _

_The hell am I supposed to do with these? This isn't my hammer! How am I supposed to help Allen, Lenalee and Kanda with two stupid bracelets! _

_Just then, as if responding to his emotions, one of the symbols on the Left bracelet began to glow. _

_The fire symbol. _

_Suddenly, there was a flash of green light and in Lavi's left hand appeared a medium sized hammer. _

_Made entirely of fire. _

_Lavi's eyes widened and then narrowed as he tightened his hold on the flaming handle, not even the least bit surprised that it wasn't burning him. _

_So this was the power of crystallization. _

_Lavi half closed his eyes, silently thanking his Innocence for giving him this strength, before his eye flew open and he charged forward, raising his transformed Innocence. _

"_Little Hammer, Big Hammer, Grow, Grow, Grow!" _

_**End flashback. **_

They had defeated the Level 4 Akuma, barely.

Exhausted, and badly injured the Exorcists had hobbled into the ruined church, resting against its stones wall as they used Kanda's golem to contact the Finders in Moscow, alerting them to their position, and condition.

Lenalee and Kanda had then left to try and find the Innocence, leaving Allen-who was hurt worse out of all of them (damn martyr)- and Lavi, who was exhausted after the first time use of his crystallized Innocence.

Lavi's Innocence was now a combination of its powers as 'Big Hammer, Little Hammer', as well as its elemental powers. The hammer would now be formed entirely out of whatever element Lavi was using at the time, whether it was fire, lightning, wood, water, wind, or something else. He now had the ability to use his elemental seals directly, with every hammer attack, and with increased power.

Lenalee had returned to Allen and Lavi, and informed them that they had found the pond, but they hadn't found the actual Innocence yet. She had been walking towards them, fretting over Allen's injuries and chiding him for being so reckless...

And that was when Allen's eye had activated suddenly and violently, causing him to cry out in pain.

And that was when the wall beside them exploded, and an energy blast sent Lavi and Allen skidding across the floor, opening up wounds and leaving bloody skid marks behind them.

And that was when Lenalee went flying into the other stone wall. Crunch.

And that was when Allen screamed out her name in anguish.

And that was when Lavi gritted his teeth and blinked the blood out of his eyes, standing up shakily and weakly lifting his hands.

Where he was now. Staring at the second giggling Level 4 with narrowed eyes.

"Innocence! Invocate!" shouted Lavi, lifting his shaking hands. The bracelets around his wrists glowed and then tightened painfully. Lavi gasped and grimaced as black marks extended up from the bracelets and wrapped painfully around his arms.

_Damn, _he thought, _I haven't had it for like, five minutes, and I'm _already _pushing my Innocence past its limits...._

"Exorcists....." cooed the Level 4, in its disturbing, high voice. "Won't you come and play with me?"

Allen_ howled, _and leapt at the Akuma, ignoring his wounds as he drew the Sword of Exorcism.

"Akuma! I won't let you hurt my friends! I'll set those trapped souls within you free!"

Crown Clown wrapped around the teen, and the silver mask fell into place as he used Clown belt to launch himself at the Level 4 hovering in the air.

The Akuma giggled, and opened its mouth wide, revealing sinister cannon. He began firing a hail of bullets at Allen, which were blocked by Crown Clown's cloak.

"Cross Grave!" shouted Allen, sending his attack at the Akuma, who did a somersault in the air and dodged it. The Akuma then increased it speed suddenly, and charged right into Allen. Allen cried out in pain as he was slammed into the wall. The teen than gritted his teeth and stabbed the Akuma with Crown Clown, ripping through its body. The Level 4 screamed and released Allen, falling down a few feet before righting itself.

"Ouch, that _hurt!" _it complained.

Allen slid down the wall before using Clown belt to slow his descent. The teen stood shakily, coughing up blood and with a dozen wounds everywhere on his body.

The Akuma laughed again and then opened its mouth, this time revealing a new cannon. A deep glow could be seen within the recesses of the weapon, and anyone who looked at it would immediately know that it wasn't bullets that would be coming from it.

Lavi leapt at the Akuma, ignoring the pain in his arms as he raised his flaming Innocence.

"GROW! GROW! GROW!"

The Hammer grew to an impressive size, and Lavi slammed the mass of flames onto the Akuma, smashing the Level 4 into the ground while sending ridiculously hot flames ripping through its body.

Almost immediately, a vicious beam of light exploded up from the ground. The hammer was flung upwards, and Lavi with it, sending both of them into the ceiling and then crashing to the floor.

The Level 4, rose up from the floor, giggling like mad. "Aw...you have to do better than that!"

"Damn Moyashi and Usagi, can't you do anything right?!"

The Akuma turned around, a pout on its gruesome face. "Huh? Did someone come to ruin my fun?"

"_Fuck _yeah, Hakka Tourou!"

Kanda leapt at the Akuma, using his double illusion blades to quickly slash the Akuma eight devastating times. The Level 4 screamed and then raised its hand and simply _whacked _Kanda away, continuing to scream at the top of its lungs.

The Japanese Exorcist flew into a wall, crashing through the stone work with the force of the impact and sending him out into the snow outside, body broken beyond repair.

"Yuu!" cried Lavi, staggering to his feet and once again activating his Innocence.

"AUGGGGH!" Lavi fell to his knees, clutching his arms as a terrible pain ripped through them.

_....Shit....._

"Cross Grave!"

The Akuma was sent flying backwards by Allen's unexpected attack, and was then smashed into the ground as the full weight of the Sword of Exorcism crashed down upon it.

"Bring salvation to this pitiful Akuma's soul!" cried Allen through a mouthful of blood.

The Akuma screamed again as its body was seemingly cut in two, but then began giggling.

"Stupid Exorcist, do you honestly think you can win?" it whispered, before its eyes and pentacle mark began glowing sinisterly.

Then it exploded.

The remaining walls of the church were blown out, as stone and debris flew everywhere in a massive cloud of dust and fire. The Exorcists were lost in the explosion, disappearing in the smoke and stone.

The Level 4 floated above the carnage, unscathed, and giggling gleefully to itself.

"Bye-bye exorcists!" it cooed. "Now, for that Innocence....oh bother, I've made such a mess of the place! Now it's gonna be _so hard _to find!"

The Akuma began hovering over the wreckage of the church, descending as it searched for the Innocence. It saw no signs of the Exorcists, and laughed at the thought that he had blown them- and their accursed Innocence-into smithereens.

Just then, the Level 4 saw something glowing underneath a mass of fallen timber. Giggling gleefully to itself, it began moving the wood aside, happy to have found the Innocence so quickly.

Clearing the last of the debris aside, the Akuma frowned.

It wasn't the Innocence he had been looking for, it was the Innocence of that girl, the one who he had taken care of earlier on, and the Innocence was still attached to her legs in the form of two glowing rings.

The Level 4 sighed. Not the Innocence he was looking for.

The girl herself seemed to be quite dead, with blood covering her body and bones sticking out grotesquely from several inches of her skin. Her limbs were contorted into shapes that no human limbs should be, and the Akuma was sure that she was quite dead, and not an issue.

Her glowing Innocence though....

Innocence was Innocence right?

The Level 4 reached for the glowing rings, wondering how exactly it was to get them off. It supposed that it could just slice off her feet and take it to the Earl like that....

"No......"

The Akuma frowned and turned around.

That kid, the weird one with the white hair, the one that the Earl had told him to specifically to take care of, was crawling towards him, blood plastering his now red tinged hair to his scratched and bruised face, and his right arm bent awkwardly to the side as he used his exhausted Innocence arm to pull himself forward.

"L-Lenalee...."

The Level 4 smiled, more Innocence to bring back! Now he'd have to carry back two severed feet, _and _a severed arm. That was a bit of a bother, but he was sure to be praised for bringing back not just one, but _two _Innocence. From Exorcists no less! And one of them Allen Walker! The Earl's hated nemesis!

The Level 4's smile widened into a sinister grin, and it floated towards the crippled teen.

"Aaaallen Waaaalker. Teehee, The Earl told us all about _yooouuuu." _

Allen coughed up blood and continued crawling towards Lenalee, ignoring the Akuma, and the pain that pervaded his body. He dragged himself forward, until he was less than an inch away from the girl's battered form, but then he cried out in pain.

The Level 4, stepping heavily on Allen's back, cruelly continued to apply pressure the youth's wounded body.

"Heehee, lookie lookie what _I _got! I got two Innocences for the Earl! And an Exorcist pet for Lady Road! Lady Road _loves _to have pets to play with, did you know that Allen Walker? But she goes through them _so _fast. This girl, do you think she will last long with Lady Road? She already looks pretty dead. If there's any life left in her, do you think she'll last very long with the Lady Noah of Dreams?" teased the Level 4.

"No! Leave Lenalee alone!" screamed Allen, bucking the Akuma off his back and making a mad dash for his wounded friend.

The Level 4 flew back a bit before scowling and flying back at Allen, wrapping one ghastly around the youths neck and smashing his face into the ground. Blood spurted from Allen's nose, and bubbled up from his mouth. The Akuma ground the Exorcist's face into the dirt and bent down so that its face was beside Allen's.

"Silly Exorcist," it whispered, bringing its mouth disturbingly close to Allen's ear. "You should stop fighting. Don't you see? We've won. Now be a good little boy and cooperate. I'm going to kill you now, and it would be great if you didn't make a fuss. Though....." The Level 4 smiled its cruel, disturbing smile, grabbing Allen's hair and yanking his head up. "You can say goodbye to your dead girlfriend, before she becomes one of Lady Road's dolls."

Allen coughed, and blinked blood out of his eyes as he saw the blurry form of Lenalee's broken body stretched out in front of him.

Dazedly, he stretched out his left hand, reaching out towards the girl. His fingers were close to her legs, grazing just above her ankles. The Akuma laughed at the pitiful display, and jerked Allen backwards. The white haired youth's fingers brushed against the red bracelets around Lenalee's legs.

There was a bright flash of green light, and pain shot through the Akuma, causing it to scream in anguish and scramble away. A green sphere of light expanded out from the two Exorcists, and encompassed the entire area. The Akuma screamed and tried to fly away, but crashed to the ground. It curled up in a ball, skin peeling and cracking as it was bathed in the green glow.

Slowly, the glow retreated.

The Level 4 opened its eyes and jerked upwards, grimacing in pain.

_What...what was that?!! _

The Akuma tried to get up, only to be shoved down roughly by something.

"Hey!" it squeaked, pushing upwards of the snowy ground. Once more, it was shoved forcefully back down into the snow.

"Foul servant of the Noah, you've hurt my precious girl. Now you must pay."

The Level 4's eyes widened and it turned its head, looking upwards.

"I-impossible!" spluttered the Akuma, looking at the woman with one booted foot planted firmly on its back, her green hair spilling over her shoulders in voluminous curls.

The Level 4 whimpered in fear and tried to scramble out from underneath the woman's high-heeled boot, only to have a foot planted squarely on his forehead stop his escape. The Akuma's eyes travelled upwards, widening as it saw the asian man before it, with slicked back black hair and cold black eyes.

"Che, you're disgusting. Imagine, filth like you beating my Kanda. Well, you're not going to beat _me._"

The Akuma was then forcibly jerked upwards, grabbed by the skin on its chest. It squealed in pain, and looked down into the green eyes of the angry looking red-haired woman holding it up in the air. A ball of flame appeared in her right hand, and she stared at the Level 4 with contempt and rage.

"No one can touch my Lavi but _me,_" she snarled, throwing the Akuma to the ground. The Level 4 than felt something sharp the back of its neck, and it turned its head the other way.

It was then, staring up at the tall figure with spiky white hair and face mostly obscured by a mask, that the Akuma knew its time had come to an end.

"You hurt my Allen," growled the figure, flexing the claws on his left hand, "and now, pitiful Akuma, prepare to reap the hell that you have sown and release the tortured souls you have consumed!"

**Okay, Review! What do you think? Do you have an idea of who those 'people' at the end were and why the Akuma was so freaked out? Come on, come on, Review!**

**xoxo, natcat5 ;p **


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my holy freaking gosh, I am soooo sorry for the horribly long wait! I was trying so hard to work on the chapter but it just wasn't coming out, and then yesterday I kind of gave up, stopped trying to write it from Lenalee's POV, and switched to Allen, and lo and behold, update.**

***Disclaimer**

**Natcat5 does not own D. Gray-man or its characters. Just this plot. She sort of owns the character at the end. Well, the new, revamped version, as the original, DBs are totally Hoshino-sama's.**

**Remember, I wrote this entire thing yesterday, and I finished it at 1:00 in the morning, so if it's a little rushed...**

_Chapter Two_

Allen opened his eyes slowly.

All around him, he was surrounded by white, a thick blanket that was encircling him. He couldn't see any colour, and for the most fleeting of moments, he thought he was dead.

With a slow blink, his blurred vision cleared, and Allen began to make out blurry, non-white shapes around. A table, a bed, a person...

A person?

Even in his drowsy and weakened state, Allen's training as a warrior caused him to react automatically. He sat up straight in bed, and immediately put his right hand on his left wrist, seconds away from drawing the Sword of Exorcism.

"Woah! Calm down Allen! It's me!"

Allen blinked a few more times, and the blurry figure in front of him turned into Reever Wenham, the wild haired Australian from the Science Division. Allen released his wrist and sank back down, realizing for the first time that he was in a bed.

"Sorry...I just...woke up..." said Allen slowly, suddenly aware of the pounding in the back of his head.

"Yeah, I noticed. You've been out for almost two weeks," said Reever, "Had us scared to death," he muttered under his breath.

Allen sat bolt upright again, and then regretted it as he sank back down, wincing. He gingerly lifted his head to fix Reever with a piercing stare. "What do you mean two weeks!" he demanded through gritted teeth. "What's going on?" Reever sighed and sat down in a chair. After hastily looking out the door to see if a nurse was approaching, he pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and placed it in his mouth, lighting it deftly.

"What's the last thing you remember Allen?" asked Reever, sighing in relief as he took a drag on the cigarette.

Allen frowned, and looked up at the ceiling for inspiration.

"Um...a mission. In...Russia? Yes, a mission in Russia with Lavi, Lenalee and Kanda. We were outside of a Moscow, going to investigate a church which was said to contain Innocence, and then..." Allen winced as the next memory came to him. "We were attacked, by Akuma, a large number of them. A swarm of Level 2s, and a Level 4. We managed to defeat them...Lavi...Lavi...what happened to..." Allen frowned and his brow furrowed as he tried to remember. His eyes opened wide and his jaw dropped as the memory came to him. "Lavi's Innocence crystallized! That's the only reason we defeated that Level 4! It was really strong for some reason...and we were in trouble, and then, Lavi's Innocence crystallized..." Allen smiled slightly at the memory. Lavi had really pulled through, just like he always did.

"After that...we went into the church and contacted the finders in Moscow with Kanda's golem...to tell them we had found the church, and that we were injured. Lavi and I were exhausted, so Lenalee and Kanda went to search for the Innocence. And then...Lenalee came back to say that she found something...and then..." Allen winced again, his hand automatically flying up to his left eye, remembering the excruciating pain he'd felt when it had activated violently and unexpectedly. Allen gritted his teeth, clutching the blankets tightly.

"What happened next Allen?" asked Reever, looking at the youth with mild concern. Allen swallowed, and shut his eyes.

"Next...another Level 4 appeared. I didn't...my eye didn't see it until...and...and...it...beat us," said Allen with some difficulty, remembering Kanda crashing through the wall, Lavi limp on the ground, Lenalee's broken body.

"Lenalee!" exclaimed the white-haired youth. "Lenalee! And Lavi! And Kanda! Are they okay? What happened to them! What happened-,"

"Whoa! Calm down! They're all okay! Lenalee is still in the infirmary, Kanda was discharged this morning, and Lavi's four beds that way," said Reever, pointing to the left.

Allen's head whipped to the side and he grimaced in pain, before sighing in relief as he saw a tousled red head sticking out from underneath the white hospital sheets. Allen's head sank back down and he sighed. "Is he...alright? And Lenalee, she was...I couldn't protect her at all...that Level 4..." Allen bit his lip at the gruesome memory of Lenalee's body lying in a growing puddle of her own blood.

Reever sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Well, that's kinda something we wanted to talk to you about," he said.

Allen blinked and tilted his head quizzically. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you say that the Level 4 beat you, are you sure that's what happened?"

"Yeah," said Allen through gritted teeth. "It...beat Lenalee when it appeared...and then it sent Kanda through a wall...and then it blew up on me and Lavi. After that...I don't remember much but...I know it was trying to get to Lenalee and I was trying to stop it but...I couldn't." The exorcist curled up, grasping the sheets tighter.

"That's all I can remember," he whispered.

"Okay," said Reever with a nod. "So you'd say that you guys were badly injured?"

Allen winced and nodded. "Badly."

"Alright then, so you wanna tell me why when the Finders found you the four of you were completely unharmed?"

Allen blinked and then looked down at himself.

It was true, there wasn't a scratch on him, the deep and gruesome injuries that had covered his body were completely healed, leaving not even scar. He didn't even feel any pain, besides the dull ache in the back of his head. The white haired exorcist blinked, and then looked back up at Reever, eyes wide.

"Reever, what's going on? I'm really confused. Are we at the Order? How did we get here? How am I not injured? What happened to that Level 4? What...what's going on?" demanded Allen, a hint of desperation in his voice.

Reever held up his hands placating, sweatdropping at the intense and somewhat irrational look in Allen's eyes.

"Woah! Hold on there Allen! I'll explain...well, I'll explain what I can," said the Australian, scratching his head. Allen lay back down in the bed, glaring at Reever impatiently. The scientist sighed, and sat back in the chair, rolling the cigarette around in his mouth.

"When you guys were in the church, after defeating the first Level 4, Kanda contacted the Finders in Moscow using his golem. He told them about your injuries, location, and what not. So that's how the Finders knew where you were. However...when they got there the church- and pretty much everything else in a one mile radius-was gone. Just rubble. And the four of you..." Reever sighed and scratched his head again. "You and Lenalee were the easiest to find. According to the Finders, you were right in the middle of the disaster zone. Both of you were covered and blood and looked to be in pretty bad shape, but upon closer examination...both of you were fine. Not a scratch on you."

Allen started in surprise. "But that's...Lenalee was so...what about Kanda and Lavi?"

"Well, the two of them...they were both under mounds of rubble, but there was...a pocket around both of them. Like something had carved out a space underneath the rubble for them to be safe. They both _looked_ horrible too...but neither of them was injured in any way shape or form," said Reever, "Of course, that doesn't explain why all four of you were out for two weeks. Kanda only woke up this morning, and Lenalee and Lavi are still out for the count. The four of you are physically fine...it's had us all stumped..."

"..." Allen sat in silence, looking down at his sheets.

"...We had hoped that Kanda could shed some light on what had happened, but he disappeared as soon as the head nurse admitted that there was nothing wrong with him physically and technically he could leave. So that just leaves you Allen," Reever sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Any idea what the heck's going on?"

Allen thought for a moment before slowly shaking his head. "No...I'm sorry, my memories are too fuzzy...I'm just as confused as you are," he said regretfully.

Reever sighed again and shrugged. "Well...it can't be helped. Maybe Lavi or Lenalee will be able to remember something when they wake up. Lavi, at least, should remember something..." said the scientist.

Allen turned too look at the sleeping figure of his friend, mostly hidden under the sheets.

_Lavi..._he thought, grinning slightly at the hazy memory of his friend defeating the Level 4 with his crystallised Innocence. _Way to go Lavi, I knew you were an Exorcist._

_**GURGGRRLLLE**_

Allen blinked and looked down at his stomach, before laughing weakly. "Eh, Reever, since I'm not technically injured, is it okay if I leave? I really need something to eat..." Allen trailed off, "I'll...probably go see Lenalee first," he said with a blush.

"Go for it, Allen," laughed Reever, "Just be careful of the Head Nurse. She may have let Kanda go, but Kanda...um, well, you know he rarely stays in the infirmary long anyways. She might drag _you _back by your ear."

Allen sweatdropped and rubbed his ear ruefully, remembering the time after the attack of the Level 4 on the original Headquarters, and how the nurse had dragged him away from his spar with Kanda afterwards.

"Yeah, don't worry, I'll avoid her at all costs..." he muttered, pulling off the sheets and swinging his legs over the side of the bed. As soon as he stood up, a wave of dizziness hit the Exorcist and the throbbing in the back of his head increased to a painful crescendo. Allen swayed on his feet, clutching his head and feeling a strange, detached sensation from his Innocence arm.

"Ah! Allen! Are you alright?"

Allen felt Reever latch onto his arm and steady him, and he breathed a sigh of relief as the painful, dizzy haze ascended from his head. "I-I'm fine, thank you Reever-san. I just have a bit of a headache..." Allen leaned away from Reever, looking down at his left arm with minor concern. What was that weird feeling just now?

"You sure? Maybe you're not all fine after all. I could have Komui run some tests-,"

"NO THANK YOU!" screeched Allen, jerking away and running to the other side of the room. No way was he letting some curly-haired, beret-wearing, mad scientist anywhere _near _him.

Just then, a tousled red head slowly emerged from underneath a sheet, single green eye blinking slowly.

"Nyeh? Who's yelling? Panda? Is that you?" slurred Lavi sleepily.

"Lavi!" exclaimed Allen happily, running to the side of Lavi's bed. "You're awake!"

Lavi quickly turned his head towards Allen, and then rubbed his head ruefully. "Allen! Ow, ow, ow...who decided to use my head as a battering ram?" moaned the rabbit.

Allen laughed and Reever sighed and smiled in relief. "Good...Lavi's awake. Hey Allen, could you leave us alone for a sec? Lavi will probably join you soon, and weren't you going to visit Lenalee?" said Reever with a wink. Allen blushed and turned around rapidly. "See you soon Lavi, hope you feel better!" shouted Allen as disappeared through the door.

Lavi blinked dazedly, still really out of it. "Ooookay, Allen..." he drawled with a silly grin.

Reever smiled at the dust cloud that Allen had left behind, before taking a deep breath and turning to the redheaded teen lying in the bed.

"Lavi, long story short, can you remember anything that happened in Russia?" he asked.

Lavi blinked several times as he tried to clear away the sleepy haze, and his brow furrowed.

"Russia...Russia, Russia, Russia. Largest country in the world...capital is Moscow...communist government...my Innocence!" he exclaimed. "Level 4...and then everyone was hurt...and my Innocence...and then another Level 4...and then my arms were _killing _me...and then...and then...oh _shit. _My _hammer. _Panda is going to _murder _me!" moaned the rabbit, his head falling in his hands.

Reever winced and he hastily pulled out another cigarette, sticking it into his mouth alongside the other and lighting it quickly.

"Lavi..." started Reever hesitantly. The redhead immediately looked up, eye narrowed at Reever's tone of voice. "What?" asked Lavi bluntly, hating the sinking feeling in his stomach.

"I need to talk to you...about Bookman."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Allen walked quickly through the halls of the new order, desperately trying to remember where the woman's wing of the infirmary was. He knew it was very close to the men's, but some how, he had gotten _very _lost in the five minutes he had been looking for it.

_Oh...where is it...it's only a couple of doors down from the men's infirmary isn't it? But that was one of the Finders rooms...and then there was a hallway, and another hallway, and...how the heck did I end up at the baths?_

Allen stopped for a second, holding the back of his head as another stab of pain went through it.

_Ow...what's with this pain? I thought I was supposed to be completely healed...why is that anyways? What exactly happened in Russia? I'm so confused..._

_A-rsh-sld-cllerrrr_

Allen gasped and clutched his head with both hands, falling to his knees at the sudden pain.

_S-uh-ryyy-allshrd-m-de—cleerrr-s—n-_

Allen panted and sweat beaded on his forehead. His left hand fell away from his head, throbbing at his side.

_S-uh-ryyyy-alllbe—cler-sn-A-ren...j-st-w-ai-t_

And then the pain was gone.

Allen opened his eyes, panting slightly. He stood up shakily and held up his Innocence. His left arm wasn't throbbing anymore, but it felt...weird. Slightly detached. Mostly weird.

_What's going on?_

"Oh, Allen! You're up! I-I thought you were still in the infirmary!"

Allen blinked and turned to the side in time to see Miranda running towards him.

"Oh! Hello Miranda!" said Allen politely, bowing slightly before the flustered German woman. "Yes, I was just discharged...sort of. Anyways, I'm looking for the woman's infirmary, to visit Lenalee, do you think you could, ah, point me in the right direction?" he chuckled nervously. Miranda looked a little startled, and then a look of panic flashed across her face.

"The infirmary! You want me to-OH NO! WHAT IF I GET IT WRONG! WHAT IF YOU GET LOST FOR DAYS AND DIE OF STARVATION! WHAT IF-,"

"Ah! Miranda! Calm down! Don't worry, just tell me which direction to go in and I'll be fine. If I get lost I'll take full responsibility for it," placated Allen.

Miranda still looked frantic, and Allen thought about calming her down, but his stomach was _really _rumbling now, and he _had _to visit Lenalee and see if she was okay, and then they could both go to the cafeteria and get some _god damn food._

"Miranda, could you _please _just point me towards the woman's infirmary?" pleaded Allen with strained patience, the pounding in his head not helping the situation at all. Miranda seemed to notice Allen's strained mentality, and reacted accordingly.

"I'M SOSOSOSO SORRY ALLEN! PLEASE FORGIVE ME IN DELAYING YOU IN YOUR QUEESST! THE WOMAN'S INFIRMARY IS DOWN THAT HALLWAY AND THE FIFTEENTH DOOR ON YOUR LEFT!"

Allen winced and rubbed his ears ruefully before smiling. "Thank you Miranda! See you later!" he said politely before turning down the hallway and walking quickly towards the woman's infirmary.

Allen looked to the left and counted the doors carefully, not wanting to miscount and risk getting lost again. He stopped in front of the fifteenth door, noticing, with mild exasperation, that the closed door across from it was the door to the men's infirmary.

_I don't know why I'm even surprised..._

Sighing, he pushed the door open.

And stopped.

Standing in the middle of the room was Malcolm C. Leverrier, looking as cross and snake-eyed as ever. He was facing Lenalee, who was sitting up in her bed, looking like she was terrified but trying to hide it. Komui stood nearby, cold anger on his face as he faced the Inspector.

They all turned as the door closed behind Allen, and Lenalee gasped, a smile flashing across her face.

"Allen!" she exclaimed happily, flinging off her sheets and running to the white haired teen. Allen, tore his gaze away from Leverrier to look at Lenalee with a smile. "Lenalee, you're awake! I'm so glad..." Allen trailed off, the image of Lenalee lying broken and bleeding, just beyond his reach bubbling to the surface of his memory. A choking feeling expanded in his throat, and he felt a burning sensation in his eyes. "I'm so glad..." A tear fell down his cheek. Lenalee smiled through her own watery eyes and grabbed Allen into a passionate hug, which he responded to immediately. "Lenalee...I'm so glad you're safe..." he whispered into her hair, clutching her tighter. **(A.N. Th-the Fluff...IT BURNS!)**

"Ahem."

The two Exorcists broke apart to see Leverrier and Komui staring at them, the Inspector with vague disapproval and Komui with an angry tick on his forehead, hand twitching towards a menacing looking drill at his side. Allen sweatdropped and took a few steps back to distance himself from the Chinese scientist.

"Um, h-hello Komui," stammered Allen, watching nervously as Komui revved up the drill. Allen then turned to the Inspector, a colder look falling upon his face. "...Leverrier." The Inspector's eye twitched at the lack of respect. "Allen Walker, glad to see you have awoken from your slumber," he said somewhat sarcastically. "As Miss Lee here doesn't seem able to, perhaps you could shed some light on the occurrences in Russia?"

Allen felt Lenalee shiver beside him, and the white haired youth wondered just how Leverrier had asked Lenalee what had happened. Not thinking of the consequences, Allen took Lenalee's hand and held it tight. "Sorry _sir, _my memories of the events in Russia aren't very clear either," said Allen with exaggerated politeness. Leverrier's eyes narrowed more than they already were. "Ah, I see. I'm sorry Walker, it must be very hard to remember things, what with the Fourteenth's memories taking over everything," he said smugly.

Allen's eyes narrowed and his hand clenched into a fist. Lenalee's grip on his other hand tightened, and he felt the green haired girl step closer to him.

"Inspector," said Komui, speaking for the first time. "I don't think-,"

"Head Officer, do you think I could I speak to these two, alone, for a moment?" asked Leverrier, smiling. The other three occupants of the room all shuddered at the sight, and Komui pressed his lips into a firm line before nodding and walking towards the door. He stopped by Lenalee and Allen. "Don't let him get to you," whispered the scientist. "You're both Exorcists, and you're not blame for the loss of your memories." Both teens nodded grimly at the words. "And Allen..." Allen looked up as Komui addressed him directly. "...if you try anything with Lenalee I'll have Komlin castrate you with a rusty spoon."

And with that, Komui Lee left the room.

...

Allen sweatdropped and swallowed nervously, watching the closed the door with a bewildered, slightly, terrified expression. Lenalee just looked exasperated and just a little amused.

"Ahem."

Both teens turned their heads back towards Leverrier quickly, and simultaneously winced as pain shot through them. Lenalee shifted on her feet, her anklets feeling unusually heavy and awkward, and Allen's left arm suddenly felt like dead weight at his side.

"You two," began Leverrier, friendly smile still plastered on his face. "Disgust me as Exorcists."

Both Allen and Lenalee reeled back as if they had been slapped, Lenalee giving a little gasp and Allen clenching his hands into fists.

"You go an Innocence retrieval mission, apparently lose to a bunch of _akuma _and have the audacity to say you have no idea what happened? Other than you _lost?"_

Allen gritted his teeth, but said nothing, tightening his grip on Lenalee's hand.

"Do you even know what happened to the Innocence?"

Both Lenalee and Allen froze. It was then that Allen realized, in his interrogation of Reever, he hadn't asked once about what had happened to the Innocence he had been sent to retrieve.

"All you two seem to care about, is yourselves. Is it not true that your own personal conditions took precedence for you over the wellbeing of the Innocence? It is, isn't it? It's up to the Exorcists to ensure the safety of the Innocence and the destruction of the Akuma above all else, and according to what limited memory you seem to have, you appear to have failed at both."

Allen flinched deeply at that. He had failed to destroy the Akuma, failed to save the countless number of tortured souls within...was that not his purpose in life? What was the use of him walking forward, if he couldn't do the one thing he had set out to do? His head began hurting worse than ever, and his left arm throbbed at his side.

Lenalee wasn't as affected by the words. She was still hurt, but more angry than anything. Yes, they had to find the Innocence. Yes, they had to destroy the Akuma. But they also had to care for themselves. If they died, if all the Exorcists died because they didn't give a damn about what happened to themselves, than who would stop the Earl? Those self-smug jerks at the Vatican? Leverrier had no right to chastise them because they'd gotten hurt and lost to a Level 4, or because they'd lost track of an Innocence. Maybe they had been a bit negligent about forgetting to ask about the Innocence, (as Lenalee had forgotten about it too) but she and Allen had been concerned for their comrades. They were important to them, and as much as it might be considered blasphemy to say, more important than the Innocence.

"Leverrier," said Lenalee sternly, cutting off the man's tirade, "I disagree." Both Allen and the Inspector turned to look at the girl with surprise, startled by her sudden boldness in the presence of the man that usually had her quivering in fear.

"The Innocence is important, and we must defeat the Earl and his Akuma, but we have to take care of ourselves in order to do that. If we just forget about our comrades-,"

"The Innocence takes precedence over everything!" thundered Leverrier, causing Lenalee to flinch and stumble back, wondering dimly why her anklets felt so..._weird._

"_That _is why you fail. _That _is why we will lose the war! Because of children like you! Children who hold one life over the lives of millions! Don't you understand? As long as we have Innocence, _every last one of you is replaceable," _snarled the Inspector.

"If we're so replaceable, than why did you try so hard to stop me from leaving!" snapped Lenalee, surprised at her own anger, but unable to stop herself. Quickly, before either of the Exorcists could react, Leverrier bounded forward and slapped Lenalee, sending her to the ground.

"Hey!" snarled Allen, leaping forward angrily.

"Are you really going to attack a superior member of the Order," drawled Leverrier calmly, "Host of the fourteenth Noah?"

Allen froze, and then he clenched his hand into a fist. "It doesn't matter," he growled, "You had no right to hit Lenalee."

On the floor, Lenalee was stunned. Not because of the blow that Leverrier had dealt her, but because of the immense _heaviness _on her legs, and the pounding in her head that had been persistent from the moment she had woken up and had been getting persistently worse. She closed her eyes tightly and clutched her head, dimly seeing a green glow through her closed eyelids...

"See, this is what I mean," said Leverrier. "You're willing to betray the order for this silly girl-,"

"It's not betrayal! Lenalee is my friend and I care about her! We have to protect each other! Not hurt each other! You're the only one betraying the order!" accused Allen.

Leverrier's eyes narrowed. "The goal of the order is to retrieve Innocence and destroy the Earl! If you're not doing that-What are you doing girl!" he snarled, shoving Allen aside to pick Lenalee up by her shirt, staring with anger at the glowing rings around her ankles.

"Let go of her!" shouted Allen, trying to get to his feet but was stopped by the pounding pain in his head and the increasing heaviness of his left hand. Leverrier looked at Allen with a look of supreme disgust, before turning back to Lenalee, shaking her roughly. "What do you think you're doing? Activating your Innocence! Did you plan to attack me!" he snarled. Lenalee could barely keep her eyes open, her anklets were weighing down her legs, her head felt like something was trying to smash it way out...

Something. Was. About. To. Break.

"Answer me!" shouted Leverrier.

And then...

There was a flash of green light from Lenalee's legs and Leverrier released her, momentarily blinded. Then, something flung the man backwards, and he opened his eyes to see a heavy boot placed squarely on his chest.

"Miss Lee," he snarled, "I'll have you tried for-," he stopped.

It wasn't Lenalee.

Lenalee sat on the floor, her headache gone, and the weight on her legs lifted. She stared in awe and confusion at the figure that now stood over Leverrier. Allen forced himself into a sitting position, clutching his head with his right hand and staring at the scene before him with confusion. Was that Lenalee? Since when were there two of her? And why did the second one look so...

The door burst open and Komui ran in.

"Lenalee? What's going-," he froze.

A woman stood with a booted foot firmly on Leverrier's chest, pinning him down. The boots were clearly the crystallized form of the Dark Boots, but the woman wearing them...

She was Lenalee, but she wasn't.

She had green hair, like Lenalee, but hers was long and spilled over her shoulders in voluminous curls, unlike Lenalee's short, straight locks. She was wearing a thigh length black skirt, and a red, corset like top that tapered off into a cape like form to fall to her ankles **(1)**. Her eyes were violet, like Lenalee's, but hers were more purple, and less human. She was also much curvier than Lenalee, with a more voluptuous body shape. She sort of looked like what Lenalee might look like in ten years.

"L-Lenalee?" stammered Komui in disbelief.

"N-no Brother," whispered Lenalee from her position on the floor.

The woman turned to look at Lenalee, an unexpected amount of warmth in her eyes.

"Lenalee," she said happily, "Did this pitiful excuse for a human hurt you?" she asked with concern, pressing down harder onto Leverrier's chest.

"Who are you?" spluttered the Inspector, trying to escape from her surprisingly strong hold, "And what in God's name do you think you're doing!"

The woman's eyes narrowed. "Don't," she snarled, looking down at the man with disgust, "Throw around God's name with such reckless abandon. As for who I am..." She turned back to face Lenalee, a warm smile on her face. "My Lenalee knows."

Everyone turned to the green hair exorcist, who stared up at the woman in confusion. Then, slowly, recognition dawned in the girl's eyes.

"Oh my..." she gasped, "Th-The Dark Boots!"

**Ah, so glad I got that out.**

**Oh, those nonsensical sentences that Allen was hearing actually mean something. It was just very fractured, lost in translation sort of. Kudoes to anyone who can decode what was being said!**

**(1) The way the top falls and how long it is, is similar to Maka's coat in Soul Eater.**

**Yeah, some parts were rushed, and I know exactly where and why, plus I think I might have gone a bit overboard with Leverrier (It was 1:00 in the morning people...)Hopefully next chapter will be better, and the wait won't be as long. (Considering the cliffhanger)**

**Please Review! Press the no longer green button below! Remind me who I'm writing for! Tell me what you thought of that ending!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I get the feeling this is very late...**

**Anyhoo, here we go! I actually really like this chapter, a lot. I'm kind of proud of it. Actually, I lied. I hate this chapter, it's too rushed and choppy. Like, it starts out rushed, then it becomes well thought out. Then rushed again, then well thought out. And I neglected Allen for a good portion of it. Oh well. Without further ado...**

***Disclaimer**

**Lavi has not been seen in an unacceptable amount of manga chapters. Clearly, I do not own D. Gray-man.**

_Chapter Three_

Silence fell in the woman's infirmary of the Black Order.

Leverrier stared up at the woman pinning him with disbelief and anger, his face red and purple with indignation and rage.

Komui stared at the carbon copy of his darling sister in confusion and panic, wondering if someone had cloned her when he wasn't looking.

Allen looked at the woman while clutching his aching head, wonder if he'd fainted and was now dreaming or if he was simply hallucinating.

Lenalee's hand covered her open mouth in shock. She stared up at the woman standing before her with a wide grin on her face and purple eyes dancing in delight. Her _Innocence. Here. Talking to her._

The four members of the Black Order continued staring at the woman with anger, confusion, scepticism, and shock. Her gaze, however was trained solely on Lenalee, staring at the girl with warmth and a fiery light that reminded Lenalee of the look Komui got in his eyes whenever it seemed like someone was flirting with her. Lenalee slowly removed the hand from her mouth, lip quivering as she struggled to form the words that would create the question hanging over them like a guillotine.

"_**WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON?"**_

The Innocence's gaze flickered down to the man pinned beneath her, jumping off of him and landing as light as a feather as he bullied his way to his feet.

"Such language is not appreciated, Malcolm C. Leverrier," she said cruelly, looking at the man clutching his aching chest with narrowed and contempt filled eyes. "I thought your family was more dignified than that."

Komui blinked, startled at this comment, wondering how this strange woman knew of the Leverrier legacy. While the Inspectore sometimes used it to pull rank, not many knew just what the LEverrier named entailed. This woman's tone and face left no room for doubt. She knew everything. EVERYTHING. You could tell by just looking up at her dark purple eyes. Who _was _she?

His eyes widened as he remembered what Lenalee had said minutes earlier.

_The Dark Boots..._

"Who the hell do you think you are," spat Leverrier, not appreciating the comment. "And how dare you attack a member of the Vatican such as myself. Do you know what you've done you insignificant wretch?" he snarled.

The woman's eyes were flat, the violet colour turning an even deeper, more other-worldly purple. Lenalee gasped and her hands flew to her chest as a strange feeling began rising within her, making her shake. Allen groaned and lay back against the wall, clutching his head and deciding to just ignore his surroundings; it was all a hallucination anyways.

The woman stalked towards the Inspector a dangerous aura surrounding her and sending a stifling and dangerous atmosphere. In a smooth movement, she hauled Leverrier up by his shirt and slammed him against the wall.

"Malcolm C. Leverrier," she said cooly, "You have caused my Lenalee much pain over the years." The man's eyes bugged out and he struggled to hiss out a threat.

"It is time," continued the woman, "For you to atone for your sins." She shifted her grip from his shirt to his neck, causing both Komui and Lenalee to gasp in horror.

"Wait!" cried Lenalee, "You can't just kill him!"

"Miss...whoever you are. Please, wait, you are assaulting a high standing member of the Vatican..." said Komui weakly, realizing with one look that this woman wouldn't be stopped unless she wanted to.

She wasn't human.

From her purple eyes to her lean arms and iron grip, she wasn't human. She wore the form of his Lenalee, but she wasn't. Oh, how she wasn't. She wasn't his Lenalee, and it hurt to look at this not-human woman, and see his darling sister there. And worse, to hear this woman contantly refer to his Lenalee as _her _Lenalee. This woman, who was not human, whose eyes showed no human compassion, whose legs wore Lenalee Innocence. This woman, who _was _Lenalee's Innocence.

Of that, Komui was certain. As she turned to look at the scientist, contempt plain in her purple eyes, he could see the boots in her face, the boots in the way she held herself, the way her grip was relentless and strong, and how fast she moved, and how willing she was to call Lenalee _hers._

The Dark Boots.

Standing before him.

"You wish for me to release this man?" said the Dark Boots, looking indifferent, but with a note of surprise in her voice. "This man who has hurt your sister so? Do you not wish to punish the man who has been so cruel to my Lenalee? Your beloved sister?"

Komui tensed as some part of him agreed with the words, wanted the horrible snake-eyed man to be punished for all that he had put his sister through, but he couldn't. It was at times like these that Komui had to be the Chief Officer first, and big brother second.

"Revenge and retribution never solve anything," he said sternly, "And he is a superior member of our order. And-," Komui's eyes flashed and his cheeks coloured with suppressed rage, "She is not _your _Lenalee."

The Dark Boots seemed amused by this comment, eyebrow raised and a small smile playing about her lips. "Isn't she?" she mused, turning to look at her young counterpart with sparkling purple eyes.

"No she's _not," _growled Komui. The Dark Boots ignored him, keeping her gaze on the young sixteen-year-old in front of her. Lenalee seemed aware of the eyes on her, but she was more concerned with how blue in the face the Inspector was. Lenalee didn't like him. She was terrified of him, and always would be, but hate didn't come to the gentle Chinese girl naturally, and as much as she claimed to hate God and the Akuma, it was never the hotblooded hate that could allow her to kill a person, or have that person killed in front of her. The Inspector had tortured her, it was true, and it had been in the name of a God Lenalee hated, but it didn't make him an evil person, per se, and it didn't mean he deserved to be murdered.

"Miss...please...D-Dark Boots," whispered Lenalee, barely able to get out those words, to acknowledge that this woman before her was truly her Innocence. The woman in question smiled, a smile that looked more seductive than anything, but with a fair bit of warmth in it. "Lenalee!" she said almost gleefully, an unnerving sentiment to watch being displayed, as she was exuding the emotion while choking a man to death with one hand. "It is so wonderful, to be able to talk to you. Are you alright? You were in pain, those filthy Akuma...I think, I am to blame as well, for that head ache you had. But it's gone right? You're okay now? Lenalee?" said the Dark Boots, babbling in a way that one wouldn't expect from the high way she carried herself, and staring at Lenalee in expectation, thrilled that the girl was talking to her, and desperately wanting to continue their conversation. Like a Mother whose teenage daughter has been pushing her away for years, and finally starts a conversation with them out of the blue. The Mother, overjoyed, grasps at the interaction frantically. The Dark Boots seemed to symbolize the Mother, overjoyed, and losing her cool demeanour as soon as Lenalee's attention was on her.

Lenalee seemed to notice the woman's eager smile and gaze, and she felt a prickling of guilt for not responding accordingly, but she pressed on with her request, nonetheless.

"Dark Boots..." said the Chinese girl, her voice gaining confidence as she began to accept that, yes, this was her Innocence she was talking to. "Dark Boots...please release Mr. Leverrier."

The Dark Boot's smile dropped from her face instantaneously, and she stared at her Accommodator, apparently stunned. She looked at Lenalee blankly for a few seconds before, tightening her hold on the barely conscious man and hissing: "_Why?"_

Lenalee winced at the betrayal and confusion in the woman's voice, feeling the hot and rancid feeling sitting like a weight on her own chest.

"Because...because killing solves nothing. And he has...done nothing wrong. The...the things...the things he did to me were to stop me from leaving. Exorcists and Accomodators are important...they are the only ones who can stand up to the Earl...he was doing his job as a member of the Vatican. You can't kill him because of it," she said quietly, the pain she felt at the statement she had just uttered plain in her low tone of voice and shaking body. She hated herself for the words. Hated having to utter them. Hated that some part of her knew they were true, and the other revolted against it. Revolted that the torture of a little girl could be accepted as necessary for survival. But she didn't take back her statement. She stayed sitting there, looking up at her Innocence and pleading with her eyes for her to stop killing the Inspector.

The Dark Boots stared at her, betrayal replaced by a calculating look in the purple eyes. Her flustered, over zealous demeanour had disappeared, replaced by the cool, inhuman aura from before. She turned away from Lenalee to stare back at the man she had clutched in her iron grip.

He had long since stopped clawing futilely at her hands, and hung limply from her gasp, face red and purple. The Dark Boots could hear his erratic heartbeat, beating wildly for a time, but beginning to slow. He was dying.

And her Lenalee didn't want that.

The Dark Boots slackened her grip on Leverrier's throat, allowing air to rush through the freed airway and causing the man to let out a little gasp. Both Lenalee and Komui sighed in relief.

The Dark Boots eyes narrowed her eyes and, without warning, pressed her fingers against a certain spot on the Inspector's neck. The man stiffened, eyes rolling back in his head, before going completely limp. Satisfied, the Innocence allowed the man to slide down to the floor, stretching her hand back and forth as she did.

"Wh-what did you do!" stammered Komui, looking at Leverrier's fallen form with concern, but not making a move to help the man. A sinking feeling filled Lenalee's stomach. "Y-you didn't..."

"I didn't," grunted the Innocence, as if it pained her to admit that she _hadn't _done away with him when she had the chance, "He is merely unconscious. I do not wish to deal with him at this moment. If I had to be in the same vicinity as him when he was conscious, I would surely kill him, and that would upset my Lenalee," she said, eyes lidded as she stared at the fallen man with contempt. She then turned to smile at Lenalee again, eyes shining.

Komui stiffened. There was that _possessiveness _again. The scientist opened his mouth, prepared to engage the Innocence in a verbal battle to decide j_ust whose Lenalee it was, _when he was alerted by a panicked shout from Lenalee.

"Allen!" cried the green-haired girl worriedly, rushing to the boy's side. Allen was still slumped against the wall, eyes closed and cheeks flushed, sweat beading on his forehead. He cracked one eye open, looking up slowly at the frantic Chinese girl leaning over him.

"Ah...Lenalee...I'm fine, really. My head is just really hurting. And I thought I saw...I was hallucinating a bit, so I decided to close my eyes for a bit. I'm okay, I might head back to the infirmary...after lunch...wait. Is Leverrier still here? Um...because that woman...wait...she wasn't real..."

Lenalee sweatdropped, Komui fumed at how close his beloved sister was to the teenage boy, and the Dark Boots stared at Allen with a mixture of contempt, anger, and disgust. She walked quickly to where the two teens were and-more gently than seemed possible for the cold woman-pulled Lenalee away from the white-haired teen. Allen's eyes widened and he moaned before closing them again. "Still with the two Lenalees," he muttered sluggishly, "Maybe I really should go back to the infirmary..."

"You should leave this place altogether," snarled the Dark Boots, "_Child of Noah."_

Allen's eyes snapped open and his head jerked upward, sending pain through his body. He ignored it, instead staring at the woman before him with fury, not caring if she was real or not because he was so damn tired of being called out on the fact that he had unwanted memories in his head and it wasn't his fault and he'd be _damned _if he _ever _let that damn Noah take over and he was so _tired _of people bringing it up because he could _handle it damn it!_

"I don't know who you are," he hissed. "But I'm an Exorcist. And I always will be. I am _not _a child of Noah, I'm an Accommodator of God!" he snapped, before clutching his head with his right hand and leaning back against the wall, teeth gritted in pain.

"An Accommodator," growled the Dark Boots, lip curling in rage. "And what a pitiful, low-bred excuse for an Innocence you must have, if it would settle for a Noah for its host."

And it happened again.

Just as Lenalee turned to her Innocence with anger and disbelief, just as Komui started towards Allen, concerned by the pain evident on the boy's face, and concerned with his mental condition, just as the Dark Boots turned away from the youth with contempt...

It happened again.

Allen groaned in pain, clutching his head tighter, left arm hanging like lead at his side. He gritted his teeth, clenching his eyes tighter as the pain rose to a climax, dimly seeing a green glow through his closed eyelids...

And then it was gone.

Allen's eyes blinked open, and he blew out a sigh of relief at the loss of the pain. The white haired youth then had the strange feeling of something missing. Before he could investigate further...

"Take it back."

Allen's head jerked up, and his eyes widened.

Standing front of him was a man, looking to be in his early twenties. His hair was snow white, and spiky. Spiking up at the back and spiking up at the front to flop over his face. His eyes were silver, with the tiniest hint of blue in them, cold, calculating, but burning with an icy fire. He was wearing a long white cloak that covered his entire body, fluffy and white at the collar, with a silver masquerade mask sitting at his throat. His arms were hidden in his cloak, though a few silver ringed black claws from his left hand poked through.

Lenalee gasped, and her hand flew to her mouth. _Allen too?_

Komui swallowed and looked between the two Innocence nervously. This was getting serious, and out of hand. What was going on with the Innocence? They were..._alive. _And talking. And arguing. And attempting to kill high-ranking members of the Vatican. Komui knew he had to do something, but what to do? They were Innocence, the very cause of the Order. Did they really pose a threat? True the Dark Boots had attacked the Inspector, but Komui had wanted to attack the Inspector many a times, and the Innocence seemed to have performed the act based solely upon her attachment to Lenalee. It was still cause for concern, but less so. Now, it seemed that the Crowned Clown had appeared as well, looking furious, and glaring at the Dark Boots. The tension in the air rivalled that of the one that appeared whenever Allen and Kanda went at it. **(A.N. Went at it...lol, Yullen) **Speaking of Kanda...and Lavi too...this had occurred directly after their mission, would they be affected too? So many questions...Komui needed them answered. He needed to go find Reever, he needed to assemble the science team, and he needed to get answers. But...he couldn't leave Lenalee and Allen alone in the room with two unpredictable crystals of God who looked about ready to attack each other...wait. Had they been talking while he was deep in thought? Oh well, if they were talking, perhaps he had some time to go and get Reever, he had to hurry though...things looked like they might get ugly...

Komui took his leave of the room, sneaking out through the door while casting an anxious glance towards Lenalee.

"I said I will not," snapped the Dark Boots, glaring at Crown Clown, who was shaking with rage. "Any Innocence who allies itself with a Noah is nothing more than trash. You are no better than the filthy memories that that filthy host of yours possesses," she growled.

"Dark Boots! Don't say that!" cried Lenalee. Allen was on his feet, confused at the situation, but knowing that his loyalty was being called into question. He was ready to defend it against whoever may be slandering him...wait, did Lenalee say the Dark Boots?

Allen closed his mouth from its previous-about-to-rebuff-that-rude-woman position, and slowly turned to look at the person all in white standing a little in front of him.

Why, that's funny, that person looked a lot like him.

A _lot _like him.

And it was just at that moment that Allen noticed (for the first time) that his left arm no longer seemed to be there. Allen stared at his empty sleeve, momentarily feeling some panic, flashbacks of Asia bombarding his mind. The panic subsided immediately, calm filling the Exorcist as he looked to the side, accepting the unacceptable, realizing the unfathomable, and feeling a surge of awe as he realized that his Innocence was still here with him.

And apparently, calling the Dark Boots names.

"Unworthy heathen," fumed Crown Clown, "How dare you insult me and my Allen? I am an Innocence, from the same great cube as you, and my Allen is a chosen Accommodator. _My _Accommodator. He is an Exorcist, and he has proven himself more than worthy of the name time and time again, so _hold your tongue you filthy whore."_

"Throw your meaningless babble at me all you want," spat the Dark Boots proudly, "Your words have no power. You lost your standing as an Innocence when you sided with the host of a Noah. Your traitorous carcass can never again be considered a crystal of God."

Crown Clown's eyes flashed and he took a threatening step forward. The Dark Boots matched him, stepping forward boldly, teeth bared in a feral snarl.

"_**STOP!"**_

Lenalee stood up, jumping between the two fighting Innocence, violet eyes flashing with anger.

"Lenalee!" gasped the Dark Boots in panic, "Get away-,"

"Stop that!" commanded Lenalee, "You two are on the same side! You're both Innocence! Dark Boots, your wrong about Allen and about...about Crown Clown too. I'd be dead if it wasn't for them. When I couldn't...when we couldn't work together, in Edo, it was Allen and Crown Clown that saved me. So just stop it, both of you. We're all allies here!"

Allen moved forward, tentatively grabbing onto Crown Clown's cloak. The white Innocence turned to look at his Accommodator, silver eyes looking guarded, but with poorly concealed warmth and possessiveness shining beneath them. "Thank you for defending me," said Allen softly, "But Lenalee is right. You're both...this is really amazing...but you're both Innocence. Innocence, standing before us and talking to us. You're supposed to be working together. You can't fight, especially on my account," said the white haired Exorcist with a soft smile.

Silence once again graced the infirmary.

Crown Clown shifted, turning so that he was facing Allen. "My Allen," he said, his voice deep in mature, "You've grown so much. You are right. We should not let emotions cloud our judgement. This war with the accursed Akuma comes first," he said, a small smile gracing his face as he lifted his gloved and sleeved right hand to ruffle Allen's hair. Allen felt a strange thrill run through him, like the feeling he got each time his synchronization with Crown Clown increased. His smile grew and he leaned into the touch. This was his Innocence. The one who had been with him from the beginning.

The Dark Boots let out a huff and turned away from the white-haired guys. She softly pulled Lenalee closer to her and opened her purple eyes haflway.

"You two will never have my trust," she growled, "But allies are needed. The Earl is the primary threat and...my Lenalee is right. You have...helped us, in the best. You have yet to do anything to harm us. For now, I will tolerate your presence. But should you slip..." The Dark Boots glared at Allen, who stiffened, but returned her gaze evenly.

_She's nothing like Lenalee, _he thought, trying not to wilt under her cold purple gaze.

Lenalee let out a sigh and sank to the ground.

"Lenalee? What's wrong?" asked the Dark Boots worriedly, Crown Clown and Allen momentarily forgotten.

"It's just...oh wow!" laughed the Chinese girl, "Innocence...I'm talking to my Innocence. There's...I...there's so much to say and yet no words...This is surreal. I feel like I'm dreaming!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah..." said Allen. "But...I guess...I always knew...that there was more to you than first appeared..." he said softly. Crown Clown smirked.

"But...why is this happening?" asked Lenalee. "Why are you...suddenly...and wait, where did brother go? And, oh my gosh, Leverrier! We should get him to the infirmary! And what about Lavi and Kanda? Do you think..." Lenalee's eyes widened. "Do you think this might have happened to them too?"

"Lavi..." said Allen, head tilted to the side of he thought of the redhead, Did what was going on maybe have something to do with the redhead chrystallzing? After all, this all happened after that mission...but maybe it was only Allen and Lenalee who were effected...

"Let's go get the others," said the white-haired teen, "We have a lot to talk about."

**I feel like I could have fleshed out the end a lot more, and that there were some plot-holeish things and things I could have explained further. But the scene was dragging out and I really want to move on. Besides, everytime I tried to write interaction between Crown Clown and Allen it came out really Yaoi-ish. I couldn't help it. It just did. I think I subconsciously ship the pairing because I had to rewrite the ending three times because I had Allen blushing anytime Crown Clown said something and my fangirl mind was all like *SQUEE!* and my logical mind was like *WTF AM I DOING* So yeah, blame the late updates on the copious amounts of Yaoi I read. (I'm trying to stop...but it's like a drug. Honestly, girls reading this, if you haven't gotten into Yaoi yet, DON'T GET INTO IT. IT'S A FREAKING DRUG. You read one, then you read two, and then...you're a fangirl. Game over. There's no going back. And then you almost write a scene with an Exorcist making out with his Innocence. You see how Yaoi warps the mind?)**

***cough***

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this! I enjoyed writing it! My story updates for all of my stories have been all over the place lately, but hopefully next chapter won't take longer than three weeks. (Yes, that's my normal updating time. Get used to it. I have a short attention span. It's hard to focus on a chapter)**

**I really hope I get lots of reviews for this chapter. I enjoyed it, especially Crown Clown/ Dark Boots interactions. Those are fun to write.**

**xoxo, natcat5 ;p**


	4. Chapter 4

**IMPORTANT! **

**I just want to remind everyone to read the note about Pairings at the end of the chapter. You can skip the author's note at the beginning of the chapter if you really want to, but read the important note on pairings at the end. **

**OMFG, I'm not dead!**

**Okay, here's the story. I had half this chapter written at about the two week point, a week before I had to post this, but then I got slammed by a bunch of pre-exam projects, so even though I wanted to update all my stories at least once before exams, I only updated one. Also, I got writer's block on this chapter, and I couldn't get Tess's outfit right. **

**Still, I figured out the problem, and what makes my chapters (in all stories) switch from well-written to choppy. **

**Generally, I focus on going really in depth into one person's POV, so when I add other people in, the chapter gets messier and more choppy, because going from really in depth thought to normal dialogue is bound to seem...like the story quality is decreasing. It happened in this chapter, but this update was so late I didn't bother with it. I'm going to try and be more cognizant of it from now on. It might make updates a little harder, because I'll have to pay more attention to detail, but hey! The story quality will go up! **

_**Chapter Four**_

Lavi stared up at the ceiling.

He'd tried counting backwards from ten, counting sheep, reciting the periodic table internally, listing off all the monarchs of France, and reciting the names of all the countries of Europe in reverse alphabetical order.

But nothing was working.

Nothing was stopping the immense flow of emotion that was flooding his mind and his heart and causing aches in places inside him that should never ache. Especially as a future Bookman.

_Bookman..._

Lavi hissed out a swear word and clenched his eye shut.

_Hydrogen Helium Lithium Berylium..._

How did this keep happening? How did the people he-could-not-love keep getting so hurt? How did they keep...

How did they keep putting him through this?

_Carbon...Phosphourous..._

How come he couldn't protect them?

_Silicon...Magnesium...Dammit! _

Lavi sat bolt upright, wincing as a sharp pain lanced through his skull, and clutching the sheets tightly.

Usually, he and Bookman went on missions together. It was sort of part of the agreement they'd had when they'd joined the Order. They could stay together. Do their recording together. Hold the rest of the Exorcists at an arms length. Close enough to smile at them, but not close enough to embrace them. True, he'd been separated from Bookman during missions, sometimes for a long time, but he'd always known where he was, always known that the Bookman could take care of himself. They rarely went on missions completely separated.

Except for this time.

This time they'd been on opposite ends of the Earth.

And now Bookman was in the intensive care unit of the infirmary, in a deep coma with life threatening injuries.

The internal turmoil that Lavi was feeling couldn't be topped. He had no idea how he was supposed to feel. Upset, because his dear Panda-jiji was in a state of near death? Apathetic, because he was Bookman Jr. without a heart? Anticipation, or dread, because as Bookman's heir, it looked like all the duties might fall to him? Or relief, because now he wouldn't have to tell his master that his Innocence had crystallized, even though Bookman had specifically told Lavi not to let that happen.

And then of course, there was that. His Innocence had crystallized. He'd completely given in to this 'Lavi' emotions and allowed himself to be swept up in the Innocence to protect his friends. He didn't know whether he should be ashamed or proud. He'd let down Bookman, but he'd proven himself as an Exorcist.

Just what was he?

Was he truly Lavi now? Had he completely given up on being a Bookman?

His emotions were in such a state of turbulence that he thought they might come spilling out of his head and stain the sheets. His traitorous thoughts pounded against his head, and he clutched at it with his hands, bending over in pain.

_Dammit..._cursed the redhead internally. _What do I do? What do I do? What am I supposed to..._

_Gramps said to leave the Order if I crystallized..._

_But my training with Gramps isn't over, and he's stuck in the Order infirmary..._

_Gramps might die..._

_What do I do? _

_What do I do?_

Lavi swore again, clutching his head tighter before his hands dropped to his sides, suddenly pounds heavier than they had been before, weighed down at the wrists.

The Bookman Junior had had headaches before, but this, this was something so dreadfully painful, this feeling like something was trying to drill it's way out of his head...

_What the hell is this?_

Lavi was shaking, the pain was building to such great heights, spots dancing in front of his eyes.

_A brain aneurism? Damn it Panda, I knew all that memorizing wasn't good for me..._

The redhead let out a humourless laugh at his own comment, before the sound curled into a whimper.

_What's going on..._

_What's with this pain..._

_What's happening..._

_What's happening..._

_What am I..._

_What do I..._

_God, just make this pain STOP!_

From behind his closed eyelid, Lavi saw a flash of bright green light. The redhead winced and then relaxed entirely as the pain disappeared from his head.

Slowly, tentatively, he cracked open his eye.

The green orb widened as he took in the sight before him, trouble momentarily forgotten at the sudden turn of events.

_Well, _thought the redhead to himself, _this is an interesting situation. _

A girl was kneeling on his bed, staring at him intensely with unnatural green eyes. She was a redhead, like him, though her hair was long and wavy, flowing half way down her back. She was dressed somewhat gothic, with a long black strapless top that had a large black bow with red tied at the back and a thin red tie (like Allen's) tied at the front. She also had long black sleeves that weren't attached to her top and that fell to cover her hands. She was wearing red, thigh-length pants, with a black and red sash tied around it and hanging down on the side of her waist. The mixture of black and red gave her a rather morbid appearance, and her intense, inhuman green eyed-stare was making Lavi a little nervous.

Looking at her, Lavi could think of a hundred and one witty things he could say, a hundred pick up lines, the ever infamous 'STRIKE!', and a thousand other Lavi phrases.

However, at that moment, 'Lavi' was tired. 'Lavi' was mentally exhausted and was having a bit of an identity crisis while he was at it. 'Lavi' couldn't even begin to think of how he should reply to the situation, and instead, he could only respond in whatever way whoever the hell he was at the moment could think of.

He stared back at the girl dumbly.

And really, it was too bad that he wasn't doing the whole 'Lavi' thing right now, because really, she was beautiful, with those green eyes of hers that seem to glow, and 'Lavi' would have loved to be able to flirt with her.

In addition, he was also feeling –dare he say it?- truly _attracted _to her. Or something close to it. Maybe, comfortable in her presence? Well that was strange, seeing as he wasn't supposed to be close to anyone. His brain must be malfunctioning or something, or maybe his wacked up emotions were causing him to become attached to the first person he saw. Thank god Reever had left. That would just be awkward.

Oh, hey! There was some 'Lavi' humour! Maybe he wasn't completely lost.

The redhead was jerked out of his thoughts as he felt something warm touch his face and he looked to see that the girl had moved forward on the bed, so that she was almost sitting on his lap, one hand outstretched, the sleeve falling back to reveal a hand covered by a red ribbon, the exposed fingers touching his cheek slightly.

'Lavi' found himself frozen, staring into those glowing green eyes of this girl, who, now that he thought about it, could have been an Akuma or something. The at-the-moment-Exorcist spent a moment wondering where his Innocence was, noticing the lack of the warmth around his wrists before he was brought back to the present in a rather startling way.

It should be noted, that he had kissed girls before. It had been something that came hand in hand with some of the persona, and, hell, he'd gone pretty far, without any real emotional attachment of course. Still, none of those times, _none _of them, compared to this single kiss from this strange, possibly Akuma, red-headed, gothic dressed, green-eyed girl.

The feeling of the girl's lips against his was warm and firm. Not wet or mushy or the other unpleasant feelings that he'd experienced when kissing girls who seemed to enjoy slobbering all over him. There was no tongue or anything, and she seemed to be concentrating very hard, pressing against him tightly, her eyes open but narrowed slightly.

"Lavi' had the distinct feeling that he should break the kiss, and that he should have stopped it as soon as it began, but he couldn't shake this...comfortable feeling. This feeling that...this feeling of...trust? Was it trust? That this was a girl he could trust, no matter what persona he fit?

Finally able to push back some of the turbulence that had been disrupting his emotions and thoughts, Lavi noted that the girl had pulled away, finally breaking the kiss. The Junior Bookman stared at the girl, trying to reassemble his still jumbled thoughts and find something to say to this girl.

But she beat him to it.

"I love you," she said in a firm, but small sounding voice.

Lavi blinked in surprise, opening his mouth to say something.

"Wait, wha-,"

"I kissed you right?" interrupted the girl, "That's what humans do when they love each other. So I love you, see?" she leaned forward again, attempting to once again press her lips to Lavi's.

This time, the Exorcist grabbed her shoulders, pushing her backwards firmly.

"Who are you? What the heck are you _doing?" _he demanded, somewhat half-heartedly, as he was finding it difficult to muster serious anger against the girl. She had the look of a lost puppy, steadfastly loyal and attached to the first person to show them kindness. Still, Lavi found it a little unsettling that he now had a strange girl straddling his lap, cute as she might be.

The girl looked at him, one luminescent eye burning, while the other had become hidden by a curtain of red hair over her face.

"Who am I?" she murmured, lifting her hand and reaching towards Lavi's face. "I want..." she leaned forward again, staring deep into the junior Bookman's eyes. "...you to answer that. You should know me."

Lavi blinked slowly, searching his extensive memory base for anyone remotely resembling this strange girl. As her hand touched his cheek, realization crashed into him like a runaway train.

Lavi's eyes widened and he shrank back.

_No...no way! This is impossible! In all the Bookman records, there have never been records of Innocence...what's going on? What the hell is happening? _

"LAVI!"

Lavi jumped as the infirmary door banged open and the girl on his lap whipped her head to the side, eyes narrowed. She leaned forward, wrapping her arms around Lavi's neck possessively.

Allen dashed into the infirmary, skidding to a stop as he saw the scene before him.

"Uh...Allen!" stammered the rabbit, easily falling back into his old 'Lavi' habits. "This isn't what it looks like!"

"Your hammer!" exclaimed Allen before he could stop himself. Lavi blinked twice, looking down at the girl who now had her head firmly snuggled underneath his chin.

"Um...okay, maybe it is what it looks like," he muttered before looking back up at Allen, "How did you know that?"

"Well..." said the white haired teen nervously, looking behind him as another figure glided into the infirmary.

Lavi blinked twice and then closed his eye, nodding at nothing in particular.

_Okay, so if this girl is who it seems this girl is, than that guy over there is Crown Clown, Allen's Innocence. Alright then. So we have my hammer and Allen's arm currently in human form and with us in this room. Okay, so clearly there is some logical way to explain this...oh who am I kidding. What the hell is going on? _

Lavi's eye snapped open just as Lenalee ran into the room, followed closely by a green-haired woman who paused only to glare at Allen and Crown Clown.

_Dark Boots, _thought Lavi automatically, noting the red footwear on the woman's legs.

"Oh, Lavi!" exclaimed Lenalee, running towards his bed. "It happened to you too!"

"Apparently..." muttered the redhead, "What the heck is going on?" he said in a louder, more brazen voice, sliding off the bed and walking to stand in front of his comrades and their new editions. The girl, Tessei, it would seem, followed closely, moving to wrap her arms around his waist and firmly attach herself to his body.

"Our Innocence," said Allen softly, "Well, they're kind of...um...I think you can tell that they are...uh..."

"If you can't think of anything intelligent to say, don't say anything at all," growled the Dark Boots.

"Dark Boots, please be nice," pleaded Lenalee.

Crown Clown turned his head to glare at the woman, eyes like chips of silver. The Dark Boots glared back and Lavi could see the same crackling of electricity that appeared whenever Allen and Kanda started fighting.

Allen sighed and looked at Lavi, trying to peek behind the redhead at the girl hidden behind his back.

"Um...is...she...shy or something?" inquired the white-haired teen, causing the attention to be diverted to him and the Innocence he was staring at.

"Uh..." started Lavi, twisting to try and see the girl positioned behind his back. "...I don't...think so..."

"I don't have an interest," said Tessei, speaking for the first time, "In anyone that is not my Lavi." The girl peeked out from behind Lavi, glaring daggers at the other occupants of the room. "All of you," she said quietly, "go away."

"Hey! Uh, that's not nice..." said Lavi, feeling confused and more awkward in the situation with each passing second.

"They all seem really protective," said Lenalee, noting the Dark Boots hand resting on her head. Allen nodded in agreement, noting with a blush the close proximity at which he and Crown Clown were standing. The white clown had moved close behind Allen, one hand grabbing lightly onto the back of the youth's shirt, as if ready to yank the teen backwards and into his embrace at the slightest hint of danger.

At least...he hoped that was why...

_Is it protective? _Thought Allen with a slightly darker blush. _Or is it, possessive? And just what _kind _of possessive? _

"Well that's great and all," said Lavi, interrupting Allen's thoughts as he eyed the girl attached to his waist with a perplexed expression, "but just what the heck is going on?"

The redhead detached Tessei's arms from around his waist (with some difficulty) and turned around to face her.

Once again, Lavi was floored by the girl. He was just so...so..._taken _with her. She was adorable, really. Looking to be about sixteen, with the tiniest hint of childish roundness around her cheeks, but the developing curves of a woman. And those bright green eyes...so familiar! Looking into them, he could directly see the bright glow of his Innocence in battle, the familiar green hue that it took on whenever activated.

Lavi swallowed and looked down, unable to conquer the warmth swelling in his chest.

The redhead was beginning to think this was all some sort of sick joke. A few minutes ago, he had been having a serious identity crisis as well as emotional turmoil, trying to figure out if he _had _emotions in the first place, and if it was okay to let them spill out every once and awhile, and now, he had absolutely no control over the blood rushing to his face, or the quickening of his heartbeat at the sight of this girl. This..._warmth. _It was so _warm._

The Bookman part of Lavi's mind (the only part still functioning at full capacity) reasoned that these feelings were most likely superficial, and simply a product of the girl being Lavi's Innocence, with his blood part of her form and her very being tied to his.

But at the same time, the 'Lavi' part of his brain, (also known as the human part) was overwhelmed by this flood of new emotions. Emotions that had been firmly closed off for so long, and had only started to slowly, but surely leak out over the past year and a half, as if the Bookman dam that he had put in his mind was slowly developing cracks in it. Then, in Russia, it was like a floodgate in the dam had broken, and trapped emotions came spilling out. In the infirmary, he had been trying to patch the broken floodgate with tape, unable to reseal the emotions that had flowed out. And now...

Now, it was like the dam had up and disappeared. Just poofed out of existence. And now, there was a nice, calm, river of emotions flowing through the canals that had been dry for years.

It could have been nice, really it could have been. To allow himself to completely open up, to _feel, _but his Bookman persona was too deeply ingrained, and he was to used to locking away his emotions. To have them suddenly running through him like a wildfire, because of his Innocence, which he wasn't even supposed to be all that attached to...was not at all acceptable.

So, with great difficulty, Lavi pushed his emotions onto the backburner, and set out to discover just what the heck was going on.

"How are you...How did you..." he began hesitantly, swallowing as he lifted his head and once again met the girls gaze, "Why exactly are you suddenly...corporeal...sentient...whatever." he stammered, lowering his gaze as he once again felt his emotions spiral out of control.

Tessei blinked slowly, tilting her head to the side and once again allowing a curtain of red to fall over one side of her face. She moved forward swiftly, reattaching herself to Lavi's waist, this time from the front.

"You ask like you expect me to know," she murmured, burying her face into his chest. "I don't. I just know that I am here, you are _my _Lavi and I must protect you. Always. And be with you. Always."

Lavi blushed as Tessei tightened her grip and those foreign and unwelcome emotions came rushing back.

"Indeed," said Crown Clown, stepping forward and tugging Allen backwards so that the youth fell into his embrace with a surprised squeak, wrapped up tight in the Innocence's white cloak.

"You are our Exorcists. Without you to mediate our power, we are all but ineffective against the forces of Dark Matter," he said, either oblivious to, or ignoring Allen's embarrassment at his position, holding the youth tightly against him.

"What our form is is irrelevant," continued the Dark Boots, moving behind Lenalee to wrap her arms around the girl tightly, resting her cheek on top of the girl's head. "As long as we are with you, and we protect you and synchronize effectively with you, than it doesn't matter what shape we take."

_Way to dodge the question, _thought Lavi with an inward eye roll, though he didn't protest Tessei snuggled tightly against him, resigning himself to the situation with a sigh.

_For now, _he thought firmly, _I'll...allow this for now. But I've really got to think about this. Am I an Exorcist, or a Bookman? The line is blurring and with my Innocence suddenly..._alive _like this...it just makes everything more complicated. _

Lavi's stomach twisted painfully, as some of the emotional turmoil that had been plaguing him before returned.

_Gramps...oh damn, Gramps. I can't even think about that...I just...can't think about that. But, damn, I wish I could talk to him...but what would he say? Would he make us leave...and what would happen to Tessei? If we left, we would have to return our Innocence to Hevlaska, but I've crystallized, and besides, leaving Tessei-oof!_

Lavi looked down as Tessei hugged him to the point of pain, looking up at him with sad and scared eyes.

"Then don't leave," she whispered, quiet enough for only the two of them to hear. "Don't leave. Let me stay with you. Please. I love you. You're my Accommodator. Stay. I don't have anyone else, I love you. Stay. You can't leave. You _can't." _She hissed the last part, yanking on Lavi's shirt and pulling him down to her level so she could once again capture his lips in a kiss.

Barely registering Lenalee and Allen's gasps in the background, Lavi fought back his surprise at the stolen kiss as he realized what had just occurred.

_She...read my thoughts? _

**Haha...haha...haha...so how was that? **

**Yeah...Tessei is my fave Innocence to write for, because she's the most complex. I'm going to have so much **_**fun **_**with her and Lavi...**

**Oh, apparently Tessei is a fanon name for Lavi's hammer, (thanks **_**Angel Fantasy**_**!) and I prefer using that then 'Big Hammer, Little Hammer'. **

**On another note...**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE ABOUT PAIRINGS! **

**Okay, um, don't assume that because Tess is all over Lavi that the story is going to be a definite Innocence/Accomodator pairing thingie, because it's not. There is a reason that Tessei acts the way she does, and I absolutely can't wait to go further into it! Squeee! **

**But what I mean to say, is that this isn't going to turn into a Yaoi or a Yuri. There's clearly going to be some 'shounen-ai' and 'shoujo-ai' scenes, but that's just because of how attached the Innocence are. It's not necessarily 'romantic' attachment, and it's not going to evolve much past what you saw in this chapter. **

**...**

**I think. **

**Okay, you wanna know the real story? I have absolutely no freaking control over this fanfic. I had no plans to make it so damn Yaoi-ish. But the damn thing just wrote itself! So while I am trying to not make it awkward for my readers who haven't been sucked into the slash fandom, the characters are unpredictable, and they may just decide one day...**

**Crown Clown: Hey, Natcat, **

**Ntct:...yeah. **

**CC: I'm going to kiss Allen.**

**Ntct: Um, no. See I can't write Yaoi (my brain implodes whenever I try) and besides, I have some readers who-,**

**CC: BITCH, PLEASE. I **_**said**_** I'm going to kiss Allen!**

**Ntct: D: NUO! Not the face! **

**CC: Alright! I got the laptop!**

**DB: Yes! Now I can do anything I want to my Lenalee!**

**Mugen: Heh, sexiness. Now I can go molest my Kanda! **

**Tess: Hmph, I've already hacked it. Didn't you see me molesting Lavi all chapter? **

**Ntct: (bleeding from headshot) **

**So...yeah. *cough* (Consider that a sneak peek of Mugen for next chapter. I meant to include Kanda in this chapter, but then I felt bad for the wait, so...) **

**The romance/slash level of this fanfic is debatable. If I get beaten up and shot by wayward characters I'll try and post a warning at the beginning of the chapter. **

**Anyhoo, it's Suuummmmer! And I have a job. Full time. Five days a week. But, no homework! (well...one summer long project that's worth...all of my grade...) So I'll have time to write! (ish. Maybe. We'll see.) **

**xoxo, natcat5 ;p **


	5. Chapter 5

**So...tired...  
It is some obscene hour at night (jk, it's only 10:30) and I am dead tired. I am so pissed at this chapter, because it was going along great until the last part, where I just couldn't end it. I wrote like, four different ending scenes, and I had to scrap them all, and they were long too. It was such a waste of time. And this ending is crappy and rushed but I just can't do anything else with it.  
Sorry for the lateness, and the shortness.**

**Oh~ And thanks so much for the truly wonderful reviews this story has been getting. I get so warm and fuzzy when I read them :3**

_Chapter 5_

There were many things that annoyed Kanda.

Rabbits, beansprouts, people who acted like rabbits and looked like beansprouts, useless people, cowardly people, crazy scientists, crazy robots made by crazy scientists, fat marshmallows with retarded umbrellas, cheeky Noah with curly hair, hot days, cold days, and cold soba when it was supposed to be hot. Those were just some of them.

The thing that annoyed him the most though, was when something or someone interrupted his ever important training. Because taking a few hours a day to slice down trees was the only thing that kept Kanda from slicing down those aggravating people who disturbed his solitude by jabbering into his ear, eating so much food that it took _hours _to get soba, or absolutely obliterating the peace by creating giant robotic nuisances.

Yes, training was the one thing that kept Yu Kanda sane.

So it was very unfortunate that he hadn't even been able to _start _training. His head was pounding so much that it was all he could do to stay upright in his meditating position.

The Japanese man clenched his eyes shut, focusing on his center and trying to calm his mind.

Kanda was no stranger to pain, it was something he'd been familiar with since the moment he came into existence. Pain was something ingrained into his very being. He was used to it, he could move past it, it was something he'd always been able to push to the back of his mind.

So why then, did he find the pain now so unbearable?

A single hiss escaped Kanda's mouth and he dug his nails into his legs, sweat beading on his forehead and rolling down his face.

Mugen, lying across his lap, felt hot and heavy, weighing down on his lower half uncomfortably. His familiar blade was burning through the cloth of his pants; pressing on his legs uncomfortably and making the samurai feel like leaden weights had been placed on his thighs. Kanda gritted his teeth again, swearing in Japanese as the pounding in his head worsened.

_What. The. Fuck. _Thought the Exorcist irritably. Truly, Kanda Yuu was not been having the best day.

Waking up in the infirmary was never a pleasurable experience, especially with that crazy nurse breathing down your neck. Waking up in an infirmary after realizing you'd been knocked out by a freaking akuma and had _failed _a mission, still with a crazy nurse breathing down your neck, was an even worse experience. Moreso when you realized that you had been out for two weeks, and had the fuzziest recollection of how you'd came to be in that position in the first place. Kanda remembered Russia, and he remembered the mission and the rumour of the eternal pond. He remembered getting attacked, though the fight itself was a bit of a blur. He remembered waking up, partially healed, but trapped under the debris from the destroyed church. He somewhat remembered radioing someone on his golem, but just who he had radioed and what he had said was fuzzy. Kanda could guess though. It didn't take a genius to figure out.

He figured he had passed out then, because his next memory was waking up in that god-forsaken infirmary. With that crazy-ass nurse. His only consolidation was that his injuries had completely healed, more than usual apparently, and that psychotic nurse hadn't been able to keep him there. He'd run immediately to the training area, tense and ready to relax and forget all about those things that aggravated him by doing some intense training with Mugen and sending all those pretty little trees to oblivion.

But unfortunately, that little plan wasn't working out so well.

Kanda let out a strangled hiss and bent forward, losing his composure as he clutched his head with his hands.

_Fuck. _What was going on? What the hell, this pain….

The Japanese samurai swore through gritted teeth, closed his eyes and doubled over in pain as he clutched at his head. Kanda wasn't sure what was worse, the pain, or the fact that it he was actually _unable to bear it. _What the hell? He was going soft.

That was his last thought before there was a bright flash of green light from behind his closed eyelids, causing him to wince in pain one more time, before the throbbing in his head subsided completely.

Kanda immediately sat up straight, eyes snapping open.

There was someone in front of him.

Immediately, the Japanese man reached for the sword that had been lying across his lap, only to find himself grasping at empty air.

_Shit…what the hell? _Swore Kanda internally, leaping to his feet and glaring at the intruder through narrowed eyes.

It was a man, appearing to be in his early to mid to late-twenties, dressed in a white and black hakama. His hair was black, slicked back against his head and tied in a short braid, with a single cowlick sticking out over his face. He was Japanese, if that hadn't been apparent from his clothing, it was apparent from his face, with eyes so slanted they appeared closed. Looking at him, Kanda was getting a strange feeling, deep within his chest. He didn't like it, or the tingly feeling that he was getting all over his body. It was distracting, and annoying, just like that shit-eating grin the stranger currently had on his face.

"Who the _fuck _are you?" snarled Kanda, hands clenched into fists. _And how the hell did you sneak in here without me noticing? _

The man blinked, and turned his head slightly to the side. "Oh~ You sound mad," he said, raising his hand to his face to poorly conceal his grin. "I understand, this must be shocking. You've never been very good with surprises have you Yu-kun?"

Kanda blinked in surprise, before resuming his angry face and taking a threatening step towards the still sitting man. "How the hell do you get off talking like you know me. The name's _Kanda, _and you still haven't answered my question!" he shouted. His angry tone went unnoticed though, as the man maintained his happy expression, before losing it to a slightly pensive one.

"That's right~," said the man, seemingly to himself. "My Yu-kun likes to be called Kanda. Yu is reserved for _that _person. Uh-huh." He returned his gaze to Kanda, who was staring at him with a strange mix of disbelief and anger. "Oh~ Your question? Which one Kanda-kun? You asked me two you know," he said placing his elbows on his thighs and his head in his hands. Kanda gritted his teeth. "The first one idiot. Who the fuck are you?"

The man (possibly) blinked again and then stood up. He stood exactly the same height as Kanda, but slightly slimmer, his form somewhat lost in his billowing robes. Despite his 'shit-eating' grin, he actually had quite a mature look to him, akin to someone who had travelled the world, or amassed a lot of knowledge. Upon closer observation it was revealed that his eyes were indeed open, slits of black, and were filled with both wisdom and mirth.

"Ah~, what a funny question," mused the man, one hand on his chin. "My dear Kanda-kun, while it is your amazing skill as an Exorcist and swordsman, as well as your mind-blowingly sexy body and luscious hair, that makes you truly awesome, I still have much faith in your intelligence, as well as your instinct. So excuse me while I wait patiently for you to figure out the answer to that question on your own," he said, grin mellowing into a knowing (infuriating) smile.

What. The. Fuck.

Kanda was ready to snap the little git like a twig, really he was, and there was nothing stopping him. The man was just standing there with his arms folded and lost in his large sleeves like some rhetarded monk with a shit-eating grin.

And yet…

Kanda wasn't one to rely on feelings for anything. Instincts, maybe, but those were what saved your life in the heat of battle. Feelings were what killed you. However, at that moment, the Japanese samurai was getting an intense feeling culminating all throughout his body, and he was also feeling….

At ease.

The tense, always-ready-to-kick-ass-and-stab-some-fuckers, stance that Kanda always took had faded. Despite being seriously annoyed by the man's presence, Kanda was….

Comfortable in his company?

Completely at ease around him?

Feeling relatively calm?

What the hell? This was annoying.

Kanda glared at the man, brow furrowed. Really, how the hell was he supposed to know who this man was? The Exorcist had a photographic memory, and remembered everything from the moment he'd first come out of that damn hole…

Kanda's dark blue eyes widened as a thought occurred to him.

Could….Could he…or his past person…have known him from…

"Oh~ Kanda-kun, you're thinking too hard," huffed the man, hands on his hips. "Don't think about it, just feel what you know."

Kanda huffed right back and raised an eyebrow. Feel what you know? What kind of bullshit was…

Kanda paused.

He stared.

He narrowed his eyes.

He stared some more.

"No…fucking…way," he growled, crossing his arms across his chest.

The shit-eating grin returned in full force and the man threw himself at Kanda, wrapping his arms around his neck. "Yay! Kanda-kun recognizes me!" he cooed happily. "Of course, it is to be expected. After all, my Kanda-kun is the best Exorcist at the Order; also the sexiest."

"Get _off!_" hissed Kanda, pushing the man down to the ground.

"Ah~ Kanda-kun is angry again," said the man, splayed out on the floor with a sorrowful expression on his face. "So mean…and after all these years?"

"Shut up," spat Kanda, hands clenching into fists. "You're not…You're not my sword. You're not Mugen. That's impossible."

The Japanese man slid himself upwards into a sitting position, a small, knowing smile on his face. "It is very possible. Very possible indeed, my Kanda-kun. I am indeed your Innocence. And have always been your Innocence. From the time you were 'true'," he said, eyes glittering with some hidden knowledge as they regarded the Japanese youth before them.

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Kanda, taking a step forward. Mugen inclined his head slightly to the side. "You _know. _You know that you are not 'true', Kanda-kun. Not completely anyway. Soul maybe. Mind a little. Body no. Untrue-san, parts of you were once part of my past one, my True-san. But you, you are Untrue, hai? You know that, Kanda-kun. I know that. Komui-baka and the others know that. You are just a fragment of my past, a fragment of my True-san. You are a _Second Exorcist._"

Kanda froze. How did he…how could he…And those things he was saying, he couldn't possibly be…

"But it is alright, Untrue-san," said Mugen, getting to his feet. "I accepted you the way you are a long time ago. When we first synchronized, hai? At that time, when you were to be terminated…"

Kanda grimaced at the unpleasant memories.

"…Before that I had resisted. I was attached to my True-san. I did not wish for a shoddy copy. But Kanda-kun…" Mugen smiled his wide grin, positively _beaming _at Kanda. "Kanda-kun has proven himself. Very much so. Kanda-kun is very strong, he is an effective Exorcist, he always gets the job done, and he is merciless in battle. You are remarkable. Also, you are very sexy. Such toned abs and muscular arms, and silky beautiful hair…ah~ I am quite astounded by how incredible you have become. At that time, nine or so years ago, I first realized that perhaps, I should give this Untrue-san a try, because to defeat the Earl…" A hard look fell on the man's face for the first time, making him look genuinely frightening, as his eyes lost all their sparkle and went as cold and as black as coal.

"To defeat the Earl…anything and all must be done. Strong Exorcists are needed. And you…" the 'shit eating' grin returned in full force, and Mugen threw his hands up in the air as he exclaimed, "You, my Kanda-kun, are the strongest (and the sexiest) of all the Exorcists! At that time, I knew you would be strong, Untrue-san, so I allowed synchronization. And such wonderful results! You are so strong now Kanda-kun! Truly marvellous! The most amazing of all! So powerful! So wonderful! So-,"

"Shut up," growled Kanda, falling into a sitting position and crossing legs, head falling into one hand as he scowled. "I need to think."

"Hai!" exclaimed Mugen, a mock serious expression on his face. "My Kanda-kun needs to think! Though it is true that my Kanda-kun is powerful and sexy and amazing, sometimes he forgets to think. Therefore, taking this moment is-,"

"_**Shut UP!"**_

_**LINEBREAK**_

"Wait, wait, wait. Slow down, Chief. _What _happened?"

"Innocence! Lenalee! Out! Talking! Leverrier! Bad! Lenal_eeeee_!"

"You're not making any sense, curly…"

Komui was racing back towards the women's infirmary, Reever and Johnny in tow.

The Chinese man had burst into the Science Division, first appearing calm but rapidly dissolving into hysterics as he (badly) explained his tale about Innocence and Lenalee and Leverrier and something of extreme importance that was happening in the women's infirmary of all places. It had taken all of the Scientists to prevent him from activating another Komurin, and it was going take forever for the team to clean up the mess that had been made of the lab, leaving only Reever and Johnny to follow a mildly demented Komui out of the Lab and to the infirmary.

Reever sighed as he struggled to keep up with the distraught man, rubbing the permanent dark circles that were under his eyes. _Why does this always happen to me? Why can't our chief be normal? _

_And where the hell did he get that drill? _

The group finally rounded a corner and skidded to a stop in front of the women's infirmary, Komui kicking down the door with a loud shout of "Lenaleeeee!" Reever rubbed the back of his head ruefully as he followed his leader into the room, then paused as he looked around.

The room seemed to be in perfect order, per usual, not a speck of dirt to be seen, and nothing out of place. The only notable affliction was one of the beds having rumpled sheets (he assumed it was Lenalee's) and Leverrier being slumped unconscious against one of the walls, but other than that...

Wait. Hold that thought.

"Crap!" exclaimed Reever, running over to the inspector, Johnny on his heels. "Oh man, is he dead?" asked Johnny, falling to his knees beside Reever as the Australian examined Leverrier's motionless body, placing to fingers on the side of the man's neck.

"No…he has a pulse," said Reever, the slightest hint of regret in his voice. "But he's out cold. Chief, what the heck happened?" Both Reever and Johnny turned to Komui, who was in a mode of utter panic at his sister's sudden disappearance from the room, hair curlier than ever and beret askew.

"Oh no! That crazy Lenalee-look alike has stolen my precious sister and made off with her! She's going to be a bad influence on my sweet, pure, Lenalee!" bemoaned Komui, falling dramatically against the wall with one hand across his face.

"Chief, _who _has stolen Lenalee? You haven't told us _anything_ comprehensible! Why the hell did you come and get us if you aren't even going to bother telling us what's going on?" said Reever irritably, walking up to Komui and grabbing the Chinese man by his lab jacket.

"I'm too distraught! I can't even think!" exclaimed Komui pitifully.

"For God's sake Komui!"

At that moment, Johnny had left Leverrier's body on the floor (the man was intimidating even when out cold) and was peeking out of the room, having noticed a commotion from across the hall. Johnny walked out of the women's infirmary, stopping in front of the door on the other side of the passageway, the one to the men's infirmary.

There were clearly voices on the other side it.

"-hy did she-,"

"-I don't know she ju-,"

"-ed to figure this-,"

"-on't yell, plea-,"

"-an't touch, you're mi-,"

"-et go of me? Like, now-,"

And they didn't sound too happy.

Johnny leaned his ear closer to the door, a confused expression on his face. Just what was going on on the other side? He could hear what sounded Like Allen, Lavi and Lenalee, but who were those three other unfamiliar voices?

While a part of him was telling him that he should really mind his own business and just report back to the Chief and Reever and tell them that he had found Lenalee and let _them _deal with any consequences, he just couldn't. After all, he was a scientist, and therefore, curious by nature.

And besides, if curiousity really killed the cat, wouldn't Komui have been dead a hundred times over by now?

With a hardened resolved, and a million questions swimming through his mind, Johnny Gill pushed open the door to the infirmary. The door swung open without hindrance, and it hit the wall with a distinctive thump. The noise that Johnny had heard from the other side of the door came to an abrupt stop, and he found himself with six pairs of eyes trained on him.

Immediately, the American froze, blinking rapidly as he was confronted with three unfamiliar faces…or, were they unfamiliar? Johnny could see his three friends, Allen and Lenalee close to the door, and Lavi leaning against the side of the bed, but in addition to them…

Muttering to himself, Johnny removed his thick glasses and began cleaning them with his lab coat. Great, now the blasted things were making him see double. Replacing them on his face, he resumed peering at the occupants of the room, hoping to now see what was really going on.

Okay, there was Allen.

And directly behind Allen was another taller, scarier Allen, this time Allen with his Innocence activated…wait what?

Peering closely, unease and disbelief settling uncomfortably in his stomach, Johnny noted that, yes, there were two Allen's. One of them was the Allen he was used to, except missing his left arm, staring at Johnny with a half surprised, half apologetic expression on his face. The other Allen was…taller. Taller than normal Allen, and looking like Allen did whenever he activated his Innocence. His hair was all spiky, and he had a silver mask settled around his throat, with his whole body encased in a white cloak.

Allen, but not quite Allen.

Alright, now on to Lenalee.

Lenalee stood not to far from Allen, not really noticing Johnny as she was holding onto her look-alike's arm with an anxious expression. Her look-alike was positioned in front of her, in a tense stance that made her look like she was about to attack someone. She was very much _not _Lenalee, from the scowl on her face to her strange and vibrant attire, to the curls that spilled over her shoulders, stopping just short of her ample-,

Johnny jerked his gaze up sharply, looking away from the not-Lenalee and trying to ignore the sensations of a potential nosebleed.

So that one was _definitely _not Lenalee.

And then, Lavi.

Lavi was leaning against the bed, wearing a calculating expression, as if he was observing Johnny's reaction to the whole thing. However, as he noticed Johnny looking at him, a wide smile spread across his face, though it looked sort of strained.

Which was probably due to the girl hanging onto his back.

Yes, in contrast to Allen and Lenalee's older versions of themselves, Lavi had a younger, _female _version of himself. A version that now had her arms wrapped around his neck and her legs around his waist, glaring at…_everyone _through a curtain of red hair.

Johnny swallowed nervously and began backing away. If this was what the Chief had stumbled upon, no wonder he'd been such a raving mess. This was _weird. _What was going on?

"Hey Johnny, where'd you go?" Reever's voice echoed from across the hallway, footsteps and a dragging sound accompanying it as he walked towards the open door, pulling a certain beret-wearing mad scientist behind him. "I managed to get the Chief under control and he's actually going to tell us what-," The Australian stopped as he joined Johnny in the doorway of the men's infirmary, dropping Komui to the floor as his jaw dropped and a cigarette fell out. Komui scrambled to his feet and tears of joy streamed from his face as he saw his beloved 'kidnapped' sister.

"Lenalee!" he cried happily, rushing at his sister with arms outstretched. Dark Boots frowned at the man running towards them, and only managed to suppress her urge to kick him through the wall ( she had to protect Lenalee from_ all_ potential threats) by reminding herself that this was her Accommodator's brother, a person almost as driven to protect Lenalee as the Innocence herself was.

"Komui!" exclaimed Lenalee in surprise, releasing her hold on Dark Boots's arm as her brother captured her in a tight embrace. "Where did you disappear to? We've been-,"

"Lavi too?" interrupted Komui, hysterics put aside as he went into a more professional mode, observing the girl attached to Lavi's back with a scrutinizing scientific glare.

"Lavi too," deadpanned the redhead, hiking Tessei up farther on his back as the girl began to slide down. She snuggled into his neck and he sighed in resignation, giving a Komui a look that said 'Help me' and 'What the hell is going on?' simultaneously.

"Chief, _what is going on?" _asked Reever, extremely panicked by the sight of unfamiliar people in the Order. Had they been infiltrated? Were they Noah? That man who looked like Allen…he couldn't possibly be….

"Please, calm down Section Chief Reever," said Crown Clown, stepping forward from where he had stood behind Allen. Reever jumped back, staring warily at the man all in white. "No thanks," said the Australian breathily, "Just who the hell are you anyways?"

Crown Clown tilted his head to the side. "Well isn't it obvious?" he asked, "I am Allen's Innocence."

Reever's hostile expression faltered and his eyes widened. "What…."

"And I, Lenalee's," said Dark Boots, placing her hand on Lenalee's head, a serious expression on her face, broken only by the glare she shot at Crown Clown

"I am Lavi's Innocence," said Tessei, poking her head from over Lavi's shoulder, "Please stay away from him."

"Eh…" said Lavi, sweatdropping, "Please don't say stuff like that Tessei…"

"Why not? It's true."

"And I'm Kanda-kun's Innocence!"

Everybody in the room turned their heads towards the doorway, where a very pissed off Kanda stood looking with Mugen, shit eating grin as large and shit eating as ever.

"EH? Kanda?" exclaimed Johnny, finally finding his voice. The Japanese samurai scowled, while his sword smiled and nodded, peering over the American's shoulder to another occupant of the room.

"Oh~ Kanda-kun, look!" said Mugen, tugging on Kanda's hand in a way that made the Exorcist's eye twitch in aggravation. "It's sexy-Allen-boy, the only person in this entire Order who comes even close to your level of awesomeness and extreme beauty! Konnichiwa sexy-Allen-boy-pon!" cooed Mugen, waving poshly to Allen.

"What did he call you?" bristled Crown Clown, moving to stand protectively in front of Allen, who was blushing and simultaneously cursing his luck. What, so now even _Kanda's _Innocence was going to be infatuated with him?

"You should be proud Crown Clown-san," said Mugen, grin replaced by a sage look. "Allen-pon is a very strong Exorcist. I have been an Innocence at this Order for a long time, and Allen-pon is one of the strongest I have ever seen. Almost as strong as my Kanda-kun, and quite possibly as sexy." Allen flushed a deep red, unnerved by Mugen's matter-of-fact tone, while Crown Clown looked flabbergasted, unsure whether to flattered and proud or wary.

"Really Allen-pon, when we first met you kind of looked like, what do they call it, _jailbait. _But you've become extremely sexy in recent times. **(1)** I don't know why you and Kanda-kun don't hang out more. You should. Powerful and sexy people should hang out together. Don't you think so Kanda-kun?" asked Mugen, turning to his Accomadator with dark eyes slightly wider than usual.

"Like hell!" spat Kanda, "Why the hell would I want to be anywhere near that damn Moyashi!"

"Because sexy people should be sexy together!"

"Why the hell do you keep saying that word?"

"How can you say that Mugen?" hissed Dark Boots, interrupting them as her fists clenched in anger. "Eh?" said the Japanese sword, turning away from Kanda and tilting his head to the side in a confused manner. "Say what? Sexy? Ah~ Dark Boots-san, the Vatican has affected you too strongly. The church now is so restricting, ne? To make it so awkward to simply tell the truth-,"

"Not that!" she snapped. "How can you be so…how can you be so comfortable with that-,"

"Dark Boots, please don't," pleaded Lenalee, stepping front of the irate woman and holding up her hands. "We already went through this. Please leave Allen alone."

Crown Clown let out a low growl as he realized what the green-haired woman had been about to say and tugged Allen into his arms, wrapping them protectively around the youth.

Dark Boots's furious gaze faltered at the sight of Lenalee's imploring gaze before her, and her entire body relaxed, her violet eyes cast downwards. "My apologies," she said. "I did not wish to upset you."

"Okay, what?" exclaimed Johnny, waving his arms about frantically. "I'm sorry, I need some clarity here. You're telling me that you guys are _Innocence?" _

"Apparently," said Lavi dryly, "But…it's strange. I can tell that they _are _our Innocence. It really makes no sense, but they are." Tessei smiled warmly at Lavi who gave a hesitant smile back.

_Still got to check up on the whole mind reading thing…_

Tessei's smile became less loving and more teasing, and Lavi got the feeling that she had just done it again.

"Cigarettes," muttered Reever, patting his pockets searchingly, "I need cigarettes…"

"We need to run tests," said Komui, adjusting his glasses, "We need to figure out just what has happened, and if it's going to affect their synchronization…we should go straight to Hevlaska, then to the lab…"

_Tests? _Thought Allen in horror, petrified of the horror of being under Komui's drill again. The others seemed to be having the same thoughts, as Lavi and Kanda both grimaced and Lenalee looked a little crestfallen. In response to their Accomodator's distress, Crown Clown, Tessei, Dark Boots and Mugen were also frowning.

"Yeah," agreed Reever, eyes closed as he lit the cigarette he had found. "We need to figure out what the heck is going on. We should go no-,"

_**Guuurggrlle **_

All eyes in the room turned to Allen, who blushed as he folded his arms over his stomach.

"I…haven't eaten yet…" he mumbled, cheeks bright red with embarrassment.

"You need food," said Crown Clown immediately, before turning to the rest of the occupants of the infirmary. "My Allen needs food," he said firmly, grabbing Allen by the wrist and walking purposefully towards the door.

"Wait!" said Komui, motioning with his hand for them to stay, "We need to."

"Didn't you hear me?" growled Crown Clown, turning around to glare at Komui. "My Allen is _hungry. _He needs to _eat. _Do you want him to waste away and _die? Do you?" _

Komui froze, petrified by the icy silver glare he was getting.

"I didn't think so," said Crown Clown, turning back around and resuming pulling Allen out the door. "We're going to the cafeteria." The two white-haired guys, one extremely determined and the other flustered, disappeared out the door.

"Wait!" cried Johnny! "You can't go to the Cafeteria! I mean, you can't just, Crown Clown, nobody knows about you yet!"

"Tch. If this fail meeting is over then I'm going to go and try and get some actual training done," said Kanda. The samurai turned to his Innocence with a raised eyebrow. "You think you can handle that dumbass?"

Mugen smiled and nodded, before his smile dissipated into a pout. "Ah~, but Kanda-kun, shouldn't we go to the cafeteria as well? You haven't eaten also…"

"Training first," growled Kanda, marching out the door without another glance.

" But Kanda-kun~, I think we should eat first~," said Mugen, his voice getting fainter as he disappeared with Kanda out the door.

"Damn it," said Reever, running a hand through his hair. The Australian turned to face the other two Exorcists. "Don't _you two _go anywhere."

"Wouldn't dream of it," said Lavi with a wink.

"Actually," said Lenalee, somewhat guiltily, "Before we do anything else, do you mind if we take care of Leverrier? I mean, he's still just lying there…"

**And...cut. **

**Sorry, couldn't end it anywhere else, the Muse bunnies were being little bitches about the end of this. Don't worry, I'll get the little devils next time (loads Elmer Fudd rifle). **

**At first, I felt really bad for making Mugen so….silly. But then I realized, all the other Innocence are really serious, so it might be okay to make the Innocence you'd think would be the **_**most **_**serious a little out there. And there's actually a legit reason for the way he is, it's not just random. It'll eventually be explained in the fic but if you're truly upset about how free-going he is I'd be happy to PM an explanation. **

**Also, as soon as this is posted, I'm going to go back to the other chapters and remove all the Japanese honorific's. I don't like them anymore, and I think it gives Mugen's speech more impact if only he has them. **

**(1) My own observation. Seriously, compare Allen from the first chapter of the manga to Allen in the Kanda Arc. Firstly, he was wearing this v-neck vest thing. Deep v-neck. **_**Deep **_**v-neck. And in the latest chapter, he wasn't wearing a shirt at all! (He was also having an angsty moment with Kanda, who was also shirtless. Yup. Yullen's canon now.) But honestly, I was astounded by how sexy he has become. He's no longer shota! He's bishounen!**

**I know you guys have been waiting for this for awhile, so you've got to have thoughts on this chapter, especially Mugen. Review, I'm actually going to try and reply to reviews this chapter! **

**xoxo, natcat5 ;p**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys! I have something important to say! (And please, read 'til the end of the note) **

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**I'm ending this fic T_T **

**Wait! Don't get all pissy and leave! I have more to say! **

**So here's the thing, it's the usual reason, school's being a bitch, yadda yadda yadda, but additionally, I never had a real set in stone plot for this fic. I just wanted to write the concept of the Innocence as humans. **

**As such, I will (eventually) start a drabble series with these characters. A collection of short stories with the Exorcists and their Innocence as they were characterized in this fic. It will involve missions, life at the Order, Mugen's attempts to get Kanda and Allen to be friends…**

**I don't know when I'll start it, and when I do the updates will be irregular, but I love the characters I created for Crown Clown, Tessui, Dark Boots, and Mugen, just as much as you do. And I'm not ready to let them go. I may even do the other Innocence (I've got such **_**fun **_**ideas for Miranda and Krory's….3) **

**So I'm really sorry, but I needed to cut some fics loose and as this one is one that I don't have planned out very well….**

**Yeah, I'm cutting **_**Anything for Lenalee **_**short too. It was supposed to go on for a lot longer, with sidestories and fun stuff, but now I'm cutting it down to only about four more chapters….**

**And I have no idea WTH I'm going to do with that Kingdom Hearts story of mine….**_**sigh **_

**Well, yeah. Sorry about this. Keep a watch out for that drabble series! **

**ILU all, seriously. Most of the best reviews I have ever received came from this story. (And now I'm afraid that you guys will throw things at me for ending it. I'm SORRRYYYYYY!) **

**xoxo, natcat5 ;p **


End file.
